


A Father’s Love

by KeiranNight



Series: The Lightwood-Bane Family [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Ritual, Top Alec Lightwood, exotic animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiranNight/pseuds/KeiranNight
Summary: Asmodeus has escaped limbo and, now that he’s out, he’s looking for his son to gain his forgiveness. When he finds Magnus, along with his family, an idea strikes him. He has a plan to try and convince Magnus to forgive him, but will it work? Will they be able to forgive him for all he has done in the past?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite stories in this series. I hope you guys will love it too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec is 30  
> Max is 6  
> Rafael is 9

Lorenzo shot up from the bed as lightening striked through the sky. He took a deep breath and scrubbed a hand over his face. He had a peculiar feeling coursing through him, making his magic spark from his body in small bursts of energy. 

Beside him, Andrew let out a small moan as the light coming from Lorenzo danced behind his closed lids. He turned his head to bury his face under one of the pillows in the overly large four poster bed. 

Slowly, as to not wake his lover, Lorenzo climbed to his feet and made his way downstairs and out onto his glass covered patio to watch the rain fall around him. He sat down and stared up into the blackness, bright bolts of lightening constantly flashing across the stormy sky. 

It was peaceful, to some extent. To be able to sit in the middle of a storm as it raged across the land. To have not even a drop of water touch his skin. He hated missing his sleep, but he also loved the storm, no matter the time of day. 

As he continued to sit and watch the storm around him, something caught his eye. There was a red streak going across the sky. He squinted, but was only able to see it when the lightening flashed. It seemed familiar. He felt as if he should be able to place what this was.

While watching it there was another flash of lightening and the end of the red streak exploded and then started to fall to ground. He no longer needed the light to see it for it started to glow brightly the closer it got and when it slammed into the earth he felt a vibration under his feet and watched an explosion of red and orange burst up into the air before settling.

Now he started to grow worried. This was his territory. He was the High Warlock here and something was invading. He had no clue about what it was that just landed, but he knew he could not just let it be.

Putting a bubble around himself to keep him dry, Lorenzo made his way out from under his sanctuary and into the downpour. It looked as if, whatever it was, landed a couple blocks away, so he carefully made his way down the street. The lack of people a strange occurrence. It may be almost three in the morning, but it was still New York and there was always people going by his house no matter the time of day, or night. Now, there was no one.

He slowed his pace when he got to the right street and saw a large hole in the middle of the road. Steam coming up from the impact and water spurting out of the pipes that were severed. What could have caused this? 

Just as he asked himself that question, a hand came up out of the hole. Lorenzo stopped short and brought his hands up, yellow balls of magic forming in his hands. As he watch, the figure pulled themselves out of the hole and up onto the street. Swaying once they got to their feet.

Whoever it was did not seem to notice Lorenzo standing before them. They looked from side to side, as if studying their surroundings, before taking careful steps forward, like they did not trust their feet to hold them up. After a moment they seemed to get their bearings and their steps seemed more stable.

They started making their way away from the scene and away from Lorenzo. He did not want this person to leave. He did not know who they were or why they have just fallen from the sky, but he would be damned if he was not going to protect his area. 

“Excuse me!” He called, the magic in his hands burning brighter.

The figure paused and turned. Lorenzo had a moment to process yellow slitted cat eyes and a smirk on their face, before they vanished into thin air. Disappearing without a portal.

Lorenzo felt his heart jump in his chest. What was he doing back? He was banished to limbo? How did he escape? This could not be happening. He did not know how to protect people from this man.

Magnus.

He needed to tell Magnus.

He opened a portal and jumped through it, directly into his study and pulled out a paper to send Magnus a fire message. He prayed that his friend new a way to help. That he new a way to get rid of this man because he absolutely had no clue how to handle this. 

Sending the note out he let out a long sigh, hoping that they all could figure out how to deal with this situation, together.

*

Magnus sat in his apothecary, throwing ingredients into a small cauldron that was boiling over a flame. Mixing potions had always been one of his favorite things about his job. Nothing was more satisfying to him that finishing a potion correctly. 

Across from him sat his husband in a large plush lounge chair, reading a book. Both Max and Rafael were spending the weekend with Maryse and Luke and Alec was feeling a little lonely without their children, so he had been sticking close to Magnus since they left. Not that Magnus was complaining. He loved having his Alexander close to him and would love to have him here everyday all day, but he also knows that Alec would not want that, nor would Magnus want to take his freedom from him. 

Their calm was interrupted by a fire message flying through the window and straight into Magnus’ hand. Alec watched as Magnus read it and grew concerned when his husband eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open in shock.

“Magnus?”

The warlock looked up, eyes still wide as saucers and passed Alec the note. He took it apprehensively, afraid of what it might say. His heart stopped when his fear was correct, but nothing could have prepared him for what the paper actually said.

_Asmodeus has returned. Get here as soon as you can.  
_ _Lorenzo_

“But I thought you...” Alec did know what else to say. He thought that Asmodeus was trapped in limbo. He thought there was no escape from there. Apparently there was and the King of Hell had found it. 

“We need to go,” Magnus told him, snapping his fingers so that they were both dressed appropriately and reached out his hand.

Alec took it, feeling like his heart was about to beat out of his chest and let his husband pull him through a portal to the front of Lorenzo’s house. They ran up and banged on the door and, almost immediately, it flew open and Lorenzo was yanking them down the street. 

“Where are you taking us?” Magnus asked, keeping his hand firmly in Alec’s. Needing his husband like a lifeline while his mind was filled with panic. 

“I woke up and was watching the rain and I saw a flash of red,” Lorenzo told them, breathlessly. “It fell from the sky and, when it landed, I went to investigate. I saw him Magnus. His eyes matched yours and he disappeared without a portal. I had no idea what to do, so I called you. I’m so sorry.”

“Calm yourself, my friend,” Magnus tried to calm him, but all three still remained anxious. 

They got to the hole and Magnus walked around, studying it and using his magic to try and track his father. It did not work. No matter how hard he tried Magnus could not place where he disappeared to. This only made them more worried. What does his father want now that he was back? 

Magnus had a family now. It was not only Alexander he had to protect, but Max and Rafael as well. Their children did not even know the name Asmodeus. They had kept it from them. Was sure that it was better for them not to know, especially when they were sure that they never had to worry about facing the man himself. 

They were wrong. 

“I can’t feel him.” Magnus lowered his hands once he made a full circle around the hole and leaned into Alec’s side, after his husband put his arm around his waist.

“Don’t worry Magnus.” Alec kissed his forehead. “We’ll figure this out together. We’ll get everyone together and we’ll hunt him down.”

“There’s no need for that.”

They all whipped around, magic ready and arrow knocked on Alec’s bow. It front of them stood Asmodeus himself. His skin was paler, hair down to his chest and his eyes looked a little sunken in. His time spent in limbo was not kind to him. 

“Hello, my child.”

“How did you escape?” Magnus demanded, blue fire spitting up from his fingertips.

“It was quite hard, actually,” Asmodeus told them lazily. His voice rough from disuse. “It does not matter, though. I am back now.”

“Not for long. I’ll send you right back.”

Asmodeus rolled his eyes and sighed. “I did not come back to fight you.”

The three of them looked between each other. Apprehension growing stronger each second that passed. 

“Why did you come back, then?” Alec asked softly, trying not to show his fear.

Turning towards the shadowhunter, Asmodeus studied him carefully, a strange look passing over his face. The way he stared at Alec made Magnus uncomfortable. It was as if his father was looking for something in his husbands face and nodded when he seemed to find it.

“I want your forgiveness, my son.” Asmodeus bowed his head.

Magnus’ eyebrows pinched together. “What?”

His father lifted his head to meet his eyes. “I’ve had some time to think while I was trapped. I realize how horrible of a father I was being to you. I love you dearly and I would like to be a part of your life. You don’t have to give me an answer now. I’m going to stay in New York for now. I promise I will not do anything you would think is uncouth,” he added quickly when he saw all three men open their mouths to protest. “I will simply remain until you have made you choice.”

“I can’t trust you,” Magnus told him honestly, lowering his hands when he was positive he would not have to fight his father.

Beside him Alec lowered his bow and moved closer to take his hand in his own, squeezing slightly to let Magnus know he was there. That he was not going anywhere. Asmodeus noticed this and stared down at their joined hands before looking back up at their faces, a wide smiling spreading across his own. 

“If you would like to talk all you need to do is call my name and I will be there,” He informed them. “I love you, son and I hope you can forgive me.” With that said, he disappeared.

It made them uneasy knowing that Asmodeus was wondering freely through New York, but without being able to track him there was not much they could do. They needed to inform Isabelle, so she can warn her patrols that the King of Hell was loose and to keep their eyes open. They needed to set wards up. They needed to protect their children.

“We need to get Rafael and Max.” Alec voiced his thoughts.

Magnus nodded and turned to Lorenzo. “Thank you.”

Lorenzo shook his head. “No need. I will inform the council so everyone will be prepared in case he decides to try anything.”

Nodding once more he turned away as Lorenzo made his way back home. 

Alec reached out and pulled him close. Magnus buried his face into Alec’s chest and let his husbands natural sent mixed with sandalwood soothe him. He felt his breathing slow back down to normal and his anger and apprehension disappear. His husband had a way of just using his presence to calm him and Magnus was grateful to have someone like that in his life. To have someone like Alexander love him enough to help him, not only deal with a situation like this, but help heal his mental state.

“What am I going to do?” Magnus asked against his shirt.

“We,” Alec corrected, rubbing Magnus’ back and making him smile, “are going to go to my mom’s and get our children. Then we will figure out what to do, but Magnus,” Alec let go a his waist to reach up and tilt Magnus’ head up so they were eye to eye, “whatever you decide to do I will support you. No matter what that decision is.”

Magnus smiled and leaned up to kiss his husband. “What would I do without you, my love.”

Alec rubbed their noses together. “You won’t have to find out anytime soon.”

Magnus pulled away from his husband with a sigh and formed a portal and, together, they walked through to retrieve their children. 

What they did not see was that Asmodeus did not go far. He stood around the corner watching the couple interact, a plan forming in his head. He wanted his son back in his life and he new the perfect way to try and gain his forgiveness.

He just needed the right moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec is 30  
> Max is 6  
> Rafael is 9

Over the next couple days everyone seemed to be thrown into chaos. Isabelle sent out extra patrols to try and track Asmodeus as well as Maia and Harley, the new vampire clan leader of New York, have both been sending out their own groups to try and help. The Fae were the only people who did not want to help. Meliorn has offered his assistance to Izzy, but that was all they had when it came to them.

It was like Valentine all over again. Everyone pitching in to help hunt down a potential threat, but Magnus was unsure if his father was actually a danger to them. They did not know what powers remained in the King of Hell after spending four years in limbo. He seemed weak when they saw him, but he could still portal himself. 

He told them that he wanted forgiveness, but he knew his father. He manipulates and uses people. He wanted Magnus for the same reasons that he wanted him before, to use him for his own advantage. He was sure of it, but Alec seemed to have the benefit of the doubt when it came to the situation.

“Maybe he actually does want nothing, but forgiveness,” his husband told him one night over dinner. 

Magnus paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. “You can’t actually believe that.”

Alec shrugged and scooped more vegetables onto Rafael’s plate. “It’s been almost a week and he hasn’t done anything. He’s probably just waiting for you to call him.”

Magnus lowered his arm, his silverware clattering onto his plate, causing both Max and Rafael to jump in surprise at the sound. “He wants to use me. He doesn’t want forgiveness. He says that and if I do he’s going to turn around and betray us. He’s done it before and he will do it again.”

Sighing, Alec decided to not press the matter to much. Ultimately it was Magnus’ decision, but he still thinks that they should talk with him once more. The man spent almost half a decade trapped in limbo with nothing, but his own thoughts. Who knows what went through his mind and what he started to regret and wished he changed. Something like that could change a person in a way nothing else could.

“If someone wants to say sorry then you should forgive them,” Max told them around a mouth full of chicken. “It means you’re the bigger person.”

Alec smiled and reached over to ruffle the boys shaggy hair. “Well said, Blueberry.”

Max smiled at the praise and turned to Magnus, hoping to get the same reaction.

Magnus shook his head sadly. “It’s not that simple, Max.”

“Why not?” Max cocked his head to the side. “If they weren’t serious about it then they wouldn’t ask you for forgiveness. No matter what a person has done there is always the possibility to forgive them.” He turned back to his food and started poking at the broccoli with his fork.

The innocence in his children made Magnus smile. As much as he wanted to hang on to his anger and annoyance, he could not. His son was right. If someone wanted forgiveness then he should try. 

He new his father did love him, that was never the question, he was just unsure if Asmodeus was capable of normal, human, love. If his mind would forever be warped by his demonic heritage. If that love will remain twisted.

There was only one way to find out.

Glancing between them all Magnus sighed and nodded his head. “Okay, fine. I’ll think about it.”

Max smiled and turned to Rafael, beginning to tell him about his day, already over what his parents were talking about.

“Magnus?” He turned to look at his shadowhunter. “I don’t want to pressure you. If you want to talk to him then we’ll talk to him. If you want nothing to do with him and to try and find a way to banish him once more then that is your choice as well. But I still think you should talk to him before you decide. Just to hear what he has to say.”

Nodding, Magnus agreed. “You’re right, sayang. I will.”

“We will. I’m not gonna let you do this by yourself,” Alec assured him. “Just in case it goes bad I want to be there.”

“That’s exactly why I don’t want you to be there.”  
He insisted.

“Please, Magnus. Don’t leave me behind.”

Magnus sighed for what felt like the hundredth time and stared down at his plate. With Alec there his father won’t have a chance to manipulate him. His husband won’t allow it. He needed Alec with him to be able to do this.

“I don’t want the boys here when we talk to him,” Magnus told him sternly.

“Oh, absolutely not.” Alec shook his head vehemently. “We’ll ask my mom or Izzy if they can take them for the night.”

Magnus suddenly felt like his head was spinning and he pushed his plate away from him, no longer able to stomach eating anymore. “Are we really going to do this?” 

Alec offered him a smile and reached across the table to take Magnus hand in his own.

“Can me and Max talk to your friend, Papa?” Rafael asked after taking a drink of his milk. “We don’t wamna go to Grandma’s, we wanna stay here with you.”

Magnus eyes widened at the thought of their boys being in the same room as Asmodeus. Never. He would never that happen. Not until he has one hundred percent proof that his father means them no harm. 

“Sorry, kiddo, maybe some other time,” Alec told him. “We’re going to be talking about adult stuff. It will be boring.” He winked at Magnus, making his husband smile.

“Eww.” Rafael stuck his tongue out. “Adult stuff is dumb.”

Both Magnus and Alec chuckled.

*

The next night they were alone in their apartment, then boys at the institute for a sleepover with Izzy, Clary and Jace. They were all worried for them, since they were told what tonight was for, and their fear was not unfounded. They all have heard of some of the things that Magnus went through as a child with Asmodeus and they were concerned. 

Catarina especially was worried. Magnus called her that morning to explain what they were going to do and she disagreed. She wanted them to find him and banish him and be done with it. Her concern for her friend overpowering anything else. She did not think that his father deserved the honor of a discussion. No matter what the outcome, though, she told them that she would always be there for them and support them.

So, now, here they were. Standing in the middle of their living room and trying to get up the courage to call the mans name.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Alec assured, rubbing his hands up and down his husbands arms. 

Magnus leaned foreword to rest his head on Alec’s shoulder. “No, I want to do this. I need to do this. It’s just... It’s hard.”

“I know.” Alec pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here the whole time.”

Magnus leaned back to look his husband in the eyes. “Thank you, sayangku.”

The stood there for another few minutes, getting their bearings before pulling back from one another. The sooner they get this talk out of the way, the sooner they can come to a decision on what to do. They need to find out what he wants and what he will do to get to what he wants. That is what scares them the most.

They have children they have to consider now. Max and Rafael are their top priority and if Asmodeus gives them any reason to think that those boys will not be safe, then that sets their decision immediately. He will be gone.

“Let’s do this.” Magnus moved to the middle of the room. Alec standing soldier straight, a wall of confidence and intimidation, at his side.

“Asmodeus.” Magnus spoke the word loudly and clearly, hoping that it was heard.

Nothing.

“Do you need to do anything else?” Alec asked, looking around them.

“He just said to call him.” Magnus scratched his head. “It’s not like he has a phone.”

“No I do not, but I would like one.”

They both jumped and turned to see Asmodeus sitting comfortably on their sofa. Legs crossed and hands folded in his lap.

“Hello, my boys,” he said with a smile.

Magnus and Alec glanced at each other before looking back at the man. He looked calm and serene in their home and that made them uneasy. They did not want him to feel welcome here. He needed to prove himself first.

“We need to talk,” Magnus told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Obviously.” Asmodeus placed his arms over the back of the couch, leaning back into the cushions. “What did you want to discuss?”

“You.”

Asmodeus cocked his head to the side. “What about me?”

Alec let out a growl. “We want to know what you want!”

Turning towards Alec, Asmodeus gave him a dark look. “Watch your tone with me, boy. I’m still not to fond of you.”

Alec opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted before he could start. 

“Now, ask your questions.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “How did you escape limbo?”

Asmodeus turned his head and thought for a moment. “I do not know. One minute it was black all around me and next I was crawling out onto the street.”

“Fine.” Magnus did not believe him, but decided to let it be for the moment. “What do you want now that you’re back?”

“You,” his father answered honestly, looking between the two men in front of him. “I want your forgiveness and I want to be a part of your life once more.” He stood up from the couch and took a step towards them. “I want to learn how to be a father to you.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little late for that?” Magnus asked, leaning a little more towards Alec. 

Asmodeus shook his head. “No, I do not think it’s to late for anything. I’ve had time to think and I want you back. I want to be a better father and to be family once more.”

“You keep saying ‘once more,’ but you were never a father to him.” Alec glared at him. “You used him for your own gain.” 

“I did and I’m am sorry for that.” He took another step towards them and accidentally kicked something.

They all looked down and Magnus gasped at want it was. One of Max’s shoes. He thought they moved all of the boys things out of the room, so that Asmodeus did not suspect anything, but it appears they had missed the small shoe that was hiding half under the coffee table. 

Asmodeus leaned down and picked it up, studying it before looking back at his son. “A child. You have a child?”

“That’s none of your concern,” Alec snarled, stepping towards him. 

“Now, now, calm down.” He put the shoe back on the rug. “I don’t want to hurt the child. They are my grandchild, after all. Is it a boy or a girl?”

Magnus reached out and took Alec’s hand in his. “They are both boys.”

Alec looked at him in shock, but Magnus shook his head.

“Two?” Asmodeus’ mouth fell open in shock. “I have two grandsons?” A smile broke out on the mans face and he suddenly clapped his hands together. “Can I meet them? Please, Magnus?”

Alec shook his head. “Oh, no. That is not happening.”

Asmodeus frowned. “Boys, please. All I want is to be apart of your lives. Why is that so hard to believe?”

“Because of everything you’ve done to Magnus when he was younger. Plus, what you did to us a couple years ago. We can’t trust you!”

Magnus nodded in agreement.

Sighing Asmodeus rubbed his forehead. He appeared to be thinking hard about something and all they could do is watch. He seemed, honestly, genuinely sorry and wanted forgiveness, but they were still unsure if he deserved it. If they could actually give him the forgiveness that he so wanted.

Asmodeus suddenly gasped as an idea came to him. “I know what I can do to gain your forgiveness.” 

He snapped his fingers and, suddenly, Alec was gone.

Magnus looked around him and started to panic. “Alexander?” He started to move towards his father, magic flicking out from his fingertips. “Where did you take him!”

“Calm yourself, son.” Asmodeus raised his hands, palms up, to try and soothe his child. “I will return him. I just need him, so I can do something.”

“I don’t want you to do anything, but return my husband!” Magnus screamed and threw a flaming red fire ball at his father. 

Asmodeus dodged it easily and stared at him in shock. “Husband? You don’t only have kids with the shadowhunter, but you married him as well?”

“Give him back!”

“Soon.” He smiled at Magnus. “I promise.”

Then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Magnus started screaming and throwing balls of magic until the whole room was charred. He tried to track his husband with one of his shirts, but it was unless. No matter how hard he tried he could not track his Alexander. He fell to his knees and let the tears flow down his face.

This is what happens when he gets close to his father. People get hurt. The people he loves get hurt and now his husband was gone. On top of that, he let his father know that they had children. 

Stupid.

He was so stupid to give his father the benefit of the doubt and to try and listen and reason with him. His father wants nothing, but to take his happiness away and, now, he was succeeding once more. 

He felt the pain in his chest growing as he cried.

“Alexander!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who celebrate it: HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!🎊🎇🎉🎆

A scratching noise close to his ear roused Alec from his sleep. He groggily blinked his eyes open and tried to reach up to wipe his face, but found he could not move his arms. He looked down and saw that both of his arms and legs were chained to the ground. He turned his head around himself to see he was laying on the floor, a drawing he could not make out surrounding him on the pavement. Intricate designs weaving around each other. 

It looked like he was in a warehouse. Tall walls on all sides of him and he could see pretty far from then light peaking through pieces of the broken down ceiling. 

Why was he here? He pulled at his restrains, testing their strength, but stopped when he could barely lift a limb, let alone try and brake anything.  
His mind was still rather fogged and he could barely think about what happened, how he got there. After a couple minutes of trying to remember, it suddenly hit him.

“Magnus?” He called out into the darkness.

He remembers being with his husband, the both of them talking to Asmodeus, trying to get some answers. Then suddenly everything was black. He does not even know how long it’s been. If this is Asmodeus’ doing then he may not even be in this realm anymore, let alone in New York.

The sound of a door sliding open made him jolt. He tried to turn his head to see who it was, but it was hard for him to turn that much. He had no choice, but to settle and wait. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”

“Lightwood-Bane,” Alec spat back, glaring at the man as he came into his vision, kneeling down next to him.

Asmodeus smiled. “So it’s true? You married my son?”

“Yeah. He fixed your mess and then we were married at the institute. It was beautiful. You should have been there,” he said that last part with as much sarcasm as he could muster. 

“How long have I been gone?”

“Little over seven years.”

Asmodeus stared off into the distance. “Seven years?” He looked back down at Alec. “You’ve been married for seven years? Amazing. Is he happy?”

Alec gave him a strange look. “I hope so. I try to make him happy.”

Nodding, Asmodeus stood back up and moved to a small table that was placed away from the drawing on the floor. 

“Let me go!” Alec yelled to him. “I thought you wanted forgiveness. This isn’t how you get it! You’re going to make Magnus hate you even more.” 

Asmodeus returned with a cup and knelt back down next to his head. “Now that’s where you’re wrong, young one. Once we’re done here, I think I will have both yours and his forgiveness once this is over.”

Alec frowned. “Once what is over?”

Asmodeus waved a hand over him, freezing him completely to the floor. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, fearfully, once he realized he could still move his mouth.

Seeing the dread on Alec’s face, Asmodeus reaches down to pat his shoulder. “Not to fear. It will not kill you even though it may feel like it is.”

Alec’s eyes widened and he felt his mouth opening against his will. He started trying to make noise and move his tongue, to act as a blocker, as Asmodeus began to pour the substance in his mouth. The taste was foul and he started coughing, trying his hardest to spit it back out.

“Stop that, now,” Asmodeus scolded. “You’re going to choke and we can’t have that.”

Deciding it was best to go along for the moment Alec tried to relax his throat to let the liquid fall, because Asmodeus was right. He did not want to choke, because, if he did, he was unsure if the man would help him.

“That’s a good boy,” Asmodeus praised, making Alec wince. 

The substance tickled his throat as it went down and, when he had consumed it all, he felt a burning deep in the pit of his stomach. It quickly started to spread throughout the rest of his body.

“It’s time, child.” Asmodeus raised his hands over Alec’s body, magic trickling down from them like water, and soaking into his flesh.

Alec let out a blood curdling scream.

*

Magnus paced back and forth in his living room, biting his nails. All around him sat their friends and family. He gathered them all together once he realized that he could not track Alec, hoping that one of them would have an idea. It has been three day and they have not made any progress.

It has been extremely hard for him and he has barely slept or eaten anything in these past days, worrying everyone for his health. It had even started affecting his children. His children who keep asking where their Daddy was and it was getting harder and harder for them to avoid the topic. Each day that went by without Alec was causing more and more distress on his family.

“No!” Max screamed as Jace tried to carry him to bed. “I want Daddy! I want Daddy!”

“Daddy will be home soon, buddy,” Jace tried to soothe the crying child, but it was not working in the slightest. 

Max screamed again and banged his feet against Jace’s thighs and pushed his hands against his chest to try and pry himself away. Not having any choice, but to put the child down before he hurt himself, Jace did as Max wanted. Once on his feet the boy ran to Magnus and wrapped his arms around his legs, looking up with tear filled eyes.

“Papa, I want Daddy,” he cried, clinging to his fathers pants. “Bring Daddy home.”

Magnus stared, slack jawed, down at his son. He had no idea what to say anymore. Telling them that Daddy will be home soon was no longer cutting it. His children were not stupid. They new something was wrong and they wanted answers just as badly as he did.

“Maxie.” Maryse stood up from where she was sitting and came over to kneel next to Max. Pulling him away from Magnus and into her arms. “How about I read you a bedtime story.”

Max rubbed at his red rimmed eyes. “But I want Daddy to sing to me.”

“I can sing to you.” She brushed his hair off of his forehead. “Who do you think your Daddy got the talent of singing from?”

Max sniffled. “You can sing to, Grandma?”

“Of course. Come on, I’ll read you a story and sing to you.”

She held her hand out and Max took it reluctantly. He turned back to look at Magnus as Maryse lead him out of the room and into his bedroom.

*

Alec gasped as the pain diminished, but he new it was not going to last. Each time the pain went away it always came back stronger. It felt like his skin was melting off of his body, like his heart was about to explode out of his chest. 

“You are doing amazing, young Alec,” Asmodeus lauded as he poured more liquid into the shadowhunters mouth, standing up to circle him once it was consumed.

He raised his hands once more to activate the pentagram under Alec. Once again, light shot up around him and the pain came back full force. It was as if his body was disintegrating from the inside out.

“Stop!” Alec begged, between screams. “Please, stop.” 

Asmodeus shook his head and frowned at him. “You’re so close. You just need to endure a little more.”

The light burned brighter. 

*

“Papa?”

Magnus looked down at Rafael after the boy tugged on his arm. 

“Will you put me to bed?”

Clary stood up and quickly made her way over to where they stood by the french doors. “Come on, Rafe. Aunty Izzy and I will tuck you in.”

Rafael pouted and took Magnus’ hand in his. “But I want Papa.”

Izzy opened her mouth to try and convince Rafael to go with them, but Magnus held his hand up to stop her. 

“Come on, Rafe,” Magnus turned and started to pull his son to his bedroom.

They passed Max’s room on the way and heard Maryse voice singing out the boys bedtime song. It only made his head clench in his chest, wishing that it was his husbands melodic voice he heard. 

They needed to find him. 

He will find him.

“Papa, are you okay?” Rafael asked as he climbed into his bed and turned to lay in his back.

Magnus nodded and took the boys bright orange sheets in hand, tucking them around the boy. 

“Wait, Leo!” 

Magnus looked around for the boys small stuffed lion, finding it on top of his dresser. He pulled it off and placed it under the blanket with Rafael, who smiled and snuggled deeper with his animal.

Kissing his forehead Magnus stood and made to turn to leave the room, shutting the lights off as he went.

“Papa?” Rafe called once more as Magnus was about it close the door.

Magnus turned back to his son. His face illuminated by his nightlight. “Yes, Rafe?”

“Is Daddy okay?”

Magnus sighed and looked away for a moment before meeting his sons eyes. “Your father will not leave us. He might not be okay, but he will be back, I promise, baby boy.”

Rafael bit his lip and nodded, not liking thinking of the possibility of his Daddy hurt and in pain. He turned away from Magnus, onto his side and stared at the wall. Pulling his lion close to his chest. 

Magnus sighed and closed the door, leaning back against it, listening to Maryse sing from the room next door.

What would he do without Alexander?

*

Sweat dripped off of Alec’s body as he panted. His body was on fire and he wanted to claw at his skin. To get whatever was setting him alight off, but he could not. His limbs were still pinned to the ground by chains and his torso and head were pinned by magic. 

Red and orange, smoke like, magic floated around his head. He new breathing it in would only cause him more pain, but if he wanted to live then he had to breath. So the magic kept filling his lungs. 

He coughed when he felt the burning in his chest and throat. Each time the magic entered him, more and more of his body felt like it was placed directly onto a pit of fire. It was as if he was being cooked alive. 

How long has he been here. It felt like days, but could easily have been minutes or hours. Pain makes your sense of time unreliable.

He just wanted it to be over. He wanted to go home. He wanted see his kids. He wanted his husband. He wanted to hold them and tell them that he loved them. 

That they are his everything.

Please be over.

*

“I can’t feel him,” Jace told him, joining Magnus on the balcony. Sitting down on the wicker chair next to the warlock. “It’s like he’s just gone.”

Magnus sighed and finished the last of his bourbon before snapping his fingers and refilling his glass. “My father is blocking him from all of us.”

“You’re not alone Magnus.” Jace turned towards him and waited until he met his eyes. “We’re not here just because of Alec. We’re here for you too.”

Magnus’ eyebrows pinched together in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Jace smiled. “You’re family and you’re upset. We care about you. We could just as easily try and track Asmodeus and Alec from the Institute, but we’re here, with you and the boys, because we all love you.”

Magnus stared slack jawed at his brother-in-law. He still forgets that he has family now, besides his husband and kids. That over the last decade he gained people who care about his well being enough to want to be here to look after him. To make sure he does not do anything drastic and hurt himself. To make sure he ate something and tried to sleep. 

He felt tears prickle at the edge of his eyes and he turned away to look out over Alicante. “Thank you, Jace.”

“Of course, brother.” 

*

“I’m so proud of you, Alec,” Asmodeus shouted and magicked the chains off of his body. 

Alec frowned. Even without the metal Alec could not find it in himself to move. He felt like his body was made of stone and it was hard for him to take a breath.

Asmodeus snapped his fingers and the sweat from Alec’s body vanished along with all of the symbols that littered the floor around him. 

“It is done, my child.” he leaned down and took Alec into his arms. “Let’s get you home.”

“Home?” Alec sobbed around the pain still coursing through his body. 

“Yes, son, home.”

*

After everyone had either gone home or to sleep, Magnus sat alone in his armchair. Catarina was the last person to leave, after Magnus declined her offer to stay with him. He appreciated his family helping him with the boys and at the house, but he needed to be alone now. He needed to be able to feel this pain that he knows is his own fault.

With Alexander gone, the house, his family, his life, felt empty. He needed his husband like he needed air and, right now, he might as well be at the bottom of the ocean with the lack of oxygen that was going into his lungs.

He took a deep breath and looked around himself. All around him was his shadowhunter. His bow and quiver sitting by the door. His latest book sitting on the coffee table. A sweater over the back of the couch and even his phone sitting on a side table, plugged into the outlet. It made a small smile sneak across his face.

He heard a flutter behind him. 

“Did you forget something, Cat!” He asked, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

“No. I came to give you your husband back,” Asmodeus told him walking into view, holding an unconscious Alec in his arms. 

“Alexander,” Magnus exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

“Hush,” his father scolded him with a frown. “You’ll wake him. He’s very tired.”

Magnus gaped at them and suddenly noticed the blackness on his husbands skin. It appeared as if all the veins in his body had a pitch black liquid flowing through them. 

He ran over and flung himself on top of his Alexander once his father laid him on the couch, taking his face in both of his hands and studying it for any wounds. He found none, only the black veins that appeared to be slowly disappearing deeper into his skin.

“What did you do to him?” Magnus turned to his father with a glare. 

“Hopefully this will help you forgive me,” Asmodeus told him with smile.

Magnus’d eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he stood back up to face the other man. “Forgive you? You kidnapped my husband and you’re still asking for forgiveness? What is wrong with you?”

“You’ll see, my boy. You’ll see and then you both will forgive.” He turned and, before Magnus could ask anymore questions, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus lay on his side on the bed next to a prone Alec. It has been two days since Asmodeus returned him and he has yet to wake. His breathing and heart rate were normal. It was as if he just could not wake up, like his body needed the recovery period.

The blackness that filled the shadowhunter’s veins was long gone. It faded into his flesh and disappeared as if it was never there to begin with. Occasionally Magnus would put his hand over Alec’s chest, sending a wave of healing magic into him, just in case, but there was nothing to heal. 

“Wake up, my love,” Magnus begged, curling himself around his husband.

He could hear movement outside the bedroom. Their family was becoming antsy. Magnus sent them a fire message when Alec was returned and put in bed and none of them have left since; Izzy leaving Underhill in charge at the institute for the time being and Luke babysitting all of the kids, minus Rafael and Max.

They would occasionally knock on the bedroom door or poke their head in, asking if Magnus needed anything for himself or Alec. The answer was always the same, he would shake his head and tell them to leave him alone. Maryse was the only one who could convince him to eat and when that did not work, they threatened to send the boys in for him. Magnus knew they would not, none of them wanted the boys to see their parents like this, but the idea of it always made Magnus relent. 

“Everyone’s restless,” Magnus whispered. “They’re all waiting for you to wake up. Max and Rafe are waiting for you to wake up. I’m waiting for you to wake up.” 

Magnus leaned over to place a kiss on his husband cheek. “Wake up for me, my love.”

Alec’s finger twitched and Magnus shot up, staring down at him in anticipation, but he did not move again. He waited a few minutes and, when nothing else happened, Magnus sighed, plopping himself back down over his husband.

“I’m going crazy here.”

“Good thing you were always crazy.”

Magnus quickly leaned back up on his elbows and stared into Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes. Eyes that were now open.

He was awake.

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus sighed out a breath of relief and leaned down to press kisses against the mans face.

“Hey, baby.” Alec’s voice was horse from screaming and disuse, but he still smiled as his husband peppered his face with affection.

After hearing his voice, Magnus snapped his fingers and summoned a glass of water. He helped Alec sit up against the pillows slightly to be able to drink. The liquid hurt going down his abused throat, but Alec new that if he wanted the pain to go away he had finish it.

Sure enough, when he was done, his voice sounded much better. “What time is it?”

Magnus turned to look at the clock on the side table behind him. “Noon.” 

“How long was I out?”

“Well you were gone for about three days, then unconscious for two more once my father returned you.” He snuggled back into Alec, happy to have his husband home and awake. 

“Five days?” He turned to stare wide eyed at the warlock. “Oh, baby, I’m sorry. Are you okay? The boys?”

“Am I okay?” Magnus laughed and flicked Alec in the nose. “Of course we’re okay, we’re all just very worried about you. Are you okay? Are you in pain?”

Alec shook his head. “Not really. My body just feels a little weird and my head is kinda foggy, but that’s all. Can you help me stand?”

Magnus nodded and stood from the bed, reaching down for his husband’s hands. It took a minute since vertigo hit his head, but Alec eventually made it to his feet. He felt gross and, after asking, Magnus helped lead him to their bathroom. Leaning his husband against the wall for support as he turned on the water. They waited a moment for the temperature to rise before entering. 

“Oh that feels good,” Alec moaned as the hot water hit his back.

Magnus chuckled and made sure to keep his hands on Alec’s waist. He seemed determined to be productive, even though he just woke up, and Magnus could tell how unsteady he was. The last thing he wanted was to watch Alec fall and hurt himself after everything he just went through.

“What did you tell the boys?” Alec asked while Magnus was washing his hair. 

“Nothing really,” Magnus answered, leaning Alec’s head back to rinse the soap from it. “They new something was wrong, and Rafael even asked if you were hurt, but we kept it pretty vague. We didn’t want them to be more worried than they already were.”

Alec nodded and ducked his head. He felt awful for putting everyone through the last few days. He knew it was not his fault, it was Asmodeus who kidnapped him after all, but that did not change the nagging feeling in the back of his head, telling him that he put his family through hell.

“They are going to need a lot of cuddles and kisses from their daddy.” Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. “As will the rest of our family. Who have all been out in the living room since you returned.”

“Shit,” Alec groaned and dropped his head onto Magnus’ shoulder. “I guess I should go see them.”

Magnus frowned and pulled Alec’s head back to study his face. “I can try to send them home if you want.”

Alec shook his head. “No, it’s okay. They’re probably worried sick and I’d feel bad if we forced them to leave without seeing that I’m okay.”

Magnus nodded and leaned foreword to kiss him. “Wanna get it over with, so we can relax and cuddle our boys while they fight over who picks the movie?”

“Yes!” Alec laughed and pulled away to leave the shower, but his leg gave out as he tried to leave and he fell to his knees with a groan of pain.

“Alexander!” Magnus cried, kneeling down with him, wincing as sympathy pain went through his own kneecaps at watching his husband fall. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s just sore. The hot water did help, but it still hurts a little.”

Magnus pulled Alec back to his feet and helped him to the bed. Once his husband was seated on the edge Magnus put his hands on his shoulder and let his healing magic wash over Alec. Hopefully pulling enough pain out of him that he would be able to walk. 

As Magnus was healing him Alec got this strange expression on his face and he gave his warlock an odd look. He had this feeling in the core of his body and it felt like it was being pulled out. It was not a bad feeling and it also was not what healing felt like. He had no idea what it was, but, as soon as Magnus lowered his hands away from his body, the feeling vanished.

“Better?” Magnus asked.

Alec smile, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind. “Yes.” He pulled Magnus down for another kiss. “Thank you, beautiful.”

Magnus beamed and snapped his fingers so that they were dried and dressed to be able to go see everyone, even though he did not want to. He wanted to push Alec back into the bed and have him rest some more. Five days is a long time, and he still had no idea what Alec went through in that time, and he did not want anymore stress thrown on his husband.

A knock on the door made them turn.

“Magnus?” Maryse voice came through the door. “We’re going to order Chinese takeout for lunch. What would you like?”

“I’ll be right out,” Magnus told her. “Give me a minute.”

It was a moment before they heard her voice again. “You’re coming out?”

“Yeah, in a minute.”

“Okay, take your time.” She sounded excited.

Alec turned to his husband with a frown. “Have you not left the bedroom since I got back?”

Magnus sighed and shook his head.

“Have you eaten anything?”

“A little,” He replied guiltily. 

Alec cupped his cheek and shook his head. “Come on, let’s go see them.”

Hand in hand they made their way out into the living room. Everyone had their back to the bedroom, so no one saw them emerge yet. They stood their, waiting, not wanting to bring attention to themselves quite yet. 

That is, until Max turned to say something to Clary and saw his parents standing behind everyone. 

“Daddy!” He cried and ran to Alec, who scooped him up into his arms and pressed kisses all over his face.

Everyone turned at Max’s voice and gasped. They all jumped to their feet, ready to bombard Alec, but Magnus held up his hands, signaling them to wait. 

Rafael pushed his way past his family and ran towards his parents and brother. Alec moved Max to one arm and leaned down to wrap his other arm around his oldest once he reached him, pulling him up into his embrace as well. 

“Missed you, daddy,” Rafael mumbled, burying his face into Alec’s neck and quiet tears streamed down his face.

“Oh I missed you both too. So much,” Alec told him, pressing another kiss to each of their foreheads. 

“Alec?” 

He looked up to see everyone with tears in their eyes. He sighed and placed his boys back onto the floor before turning to them. “Hey guys.”

They all started to move forward.

“Wait! Wait! One at a time, please,” he begged them. “I don’t feel one hundred percent, still.”

They all paused, except for Maryse, who practically shoved Simon and Jace to the floor in her effort to get past them and to her son.

“Oh, my boy,” she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. “Are you okay?”

Alec nodded. “For the most part. I’m a little sore and I feel weird.”

“Weird?” She asked, pulling back. 

He shook his head. “I’ll explain later.”

She nodded and moved towards Magnus to give the rest of them a chance to hug Alec. Once everyone got all their hugs in, Magnus tried to get them all to leave.

“What?” Jace protested. “We just got Alec back and your sending us away?”

Magnus glared at the blonde. “He needs rest, not answering all of your billion questions.”

Clary put her hand on Jace’s arm, silencing his coming protest. “Can we come back tomorrow?”

Everyone looked to Alec for conformation. He stared around at them all before sighing and nodding. At Alec’s confirmation they reluctantly all started to file out of the room. 

“Alec?” Jace asked, coming close enough to him so that no one else can hear what he is saying. “Why can’t I really feel you?”

Alec thought about it and Jace was right. While before Jace’s heartbeat was a constant thrum by his own, now there is barely any feeling. He can tell Jace was alright through it, but that was about it. No more was the feeling of a second heart beat, or the strength that usually travels between them through the bond. It was silent and unnerving.

“I don’t know,” Alec answered, looking over to watch Magnus hug everyone goodbye. “I don’t know exactly what Asmodeus did to me. I have to talk to Magnus. See if he can tell me anything after I tell him what I remember.”

Jace sighed and reached up to grip Alec’s shoulder. “I don’t know about this, dude. Something is wrong.”

Alec nodded. “I know. That’s why I have to talk to Magnus.”

Reluctantly, Jace pulled away and started walking backwards towards the door. “Keep me posted.”

“Always.”

Asmodeus definitely did something to him and Alec was scratching his head at what it could be. If he wanted forgiveness why would he kidnap him and torture him the way he did. He knows his father-in-law is not an easy man to understand, but he thought they would be able to come to an understanding if that was what he truly wanted. It appears that it was not. Perhaps Magnus was right. Asmodeus might have tricked them once more and now they were paying the price once again.

A small, sharp, pain suddenly shot through Alec’s foot, making him flinch slightly. 

“Max!” Magnus growled. “Do not leave your train set in the middle of the room.”

Alec turned to see Magnus rubbing his sock covered toes, while the caboose to Max’s train set lay on its side on the rug. 

“Sorry, Papa.” Max ran over to pick up the train, putting it on the table and out of each of peoples feet.

Alec squinted slightly as he watched. That sudden pain seemed a little strange to him. That, on top of the feeling he had when Magnus was healing him before did not seem remotely normal to him. The fact that his connection to Jace was dwindling was also worrisome. What was happening to him?

“Are you okay, Alec?” Maryse asked from the couch.

He shrugged. “I’m hungry,” he said, changing the subject and turning to his husband.

“Okay,” Magnus nodded. “What do you want me to get.”

Alec shook his head. “How about we make something.”

“Are you sure? You should probably sit down.”

“Mags, stop worrying. I’m okay,” Alec assured and made his way towards he kitchen, Magnus hot on his heels.

Maryse watched them leave the room before turning towards her grandchildren. “Boys, I’ll be right back. How about you pick a movie that we can watch when your Papa and Daddy finish cooking.”

“Aladdin!” Max yelled in excitement.

Rafael rolled his eyes. “Max, we’re going to watch Lion King.”

Max stood up on the couch and crossed his arms. “Aladdin.”

“Lion King!”

“Boys!” Maryse scolded, pointing a finger at the two of them. “If you can’t agree on a movie then you won’t get to pick. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Grandma,” they both answered reluctantly.

“And Max do not stand on the couch,” she called over her shoulder as she moved towards the kitchen. 

She paused when she entered and stared at the men. Magnus had his arms around Alec who was breathing heavily, his face buried in his husbands neck. She hated seeing her boys like this. Confused and angry and not able to control a situation. It was unnerving for them, but all she could do was offer her support and help in anyway that they would let her.

“Do you boys need any help?” She asked softly, causing them to pull away from each other and smile at her. 

“Can you cut the peppers?” Magnus asked, snapping his fingers and making ingredients littler the counter.

She nodded and moved to grab a knife, Alec mirroring her as he took hold on the package of sausages and Magnus moved to put a pan on the stove. 

“Alec, Jace told me that he was having an issue with the Parabatai bond,” she started gently. “Do you know what he’s talking about?”

Magnus turned his head slightly to listen to their conversation, but offered no word in.

Alec nodded and tried to calm his shaking hands enough to cut up the sausage. “I can barely feel him. He’s there, but it’s very faint.”

Maryse sighed. “We’ll figure everything out, sweetheart. We will.” She tried to comfort him as best she could, but she could tell that it was not helping him in the slightest.

Alec nodded, but Magnus could also tell that he did not believe his mother. Something terribly wrong has happened to him and Magnus was unsure exactly what it was. He could sense Alec’s aggravation, his fear, and it worried him even more. 

Wait... What?

Since when was he able to sense his husbands emotions like this.

Suddenly a sharp pain went through Magnus’ hand and he glanced down quickly, but nothing was there.

“Fuck!” Alec shouted and dropped he knife back onto the counter.

Maryse and Magnus quickly turned to see a big gash across Alec’s palm, blood trickling down his fingers. On instinct Maryse grabbed a cloth and Magnus ran over to heal, but, before they could do anything, the skin on his hand quickly stitched itself back together until not even a scar remained. They all stared in shock down at his hand before looking back up at each other.

“Did you do that?” Alec asked his husband.

Magnus shook his head. “No.” He bit his lip and stared up at Alec. “Why did I feel that?”

“What?” Both Maryse and Alec asked.

Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand in his own. “I felt a pain in my hand and then Alec was cut. Did I feel his pain?” He asked himself. 

Alec gave him a curious look and told him, “I felt it when you stepped on Max’s train.”

Both Magnus and Maryse’s eyes widened. 

“It’s like being Parabatai,” she murmured, “but it’s more sensitive.” She reached up to brush the hair off of her sons forehead. “What on earth did that man do to you?”

“I think it was some kind of ritual,” Alec told them, pulling Magnus closer by his hand, needing the comfort of having his husband near him. “There was a drawing under me and he forced me to drink this horrible tasting liquid and he used a bunch a weird and different spells on me.” He looked into Magnus’ eyes. “It hurt so much. I thought I was dying.”

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus wrapped his arms around him and pressed kisses against his cheek and lips. “I’m so sorry, my love. This is all my fault.”

“What? Of course it isn’t.”

“Yes it is,” Magnus persisted. “He took you because of me. Because he wants me and you’re the easiest target to get to me. I’m sorry.”

Alec took his husband face in his hands. “It is not your fault. I love you and I would go through hell and back to protect you, even if it is from your own father.”

Magnus shook his head, not knowing what else to say. Some sort of bond was created between himself and Alexander, but he did not know what that bond entailed and why it was interfering with his husbands bond with his Parabatai.

He has had enough. He needed answers and he needed them now. The only way he was going to do that, though, was to talk to his father. As much as he did not want to even see the mans face, Magnus knew he had no other choice.

So, that night, when the boys were asleep in their own beds and his shadowhunter was knocked out in their own, he crept out of the bedroom. He left a note on the side table, in case Alec woke up, telling him he had to meet with a client, and quietly left their home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m throwing a lot of info at you guys and it’s more than just what happened to Alec 😉

Magnus quickly made his way down the streets of Alicante until he got to the portal that would lead him back to the New York institute. He was not about to summon Asmodeus in his home once again. Especially since Max and Rafael were home. 

He jumped through the portal and thanked his lucky stars that it was late and there were not a lot of people patrolling the halls. The two shadowhunters guarding the portal nodded at him as he passed. Accustomed to Magnus coming and going from Alicante.

He just needed to make it out of the institute without any of his family seeing him and he would be golden.

“Uncle Mags?”

“Damn,” Magnus muttered under his breath and turned around. “Nicolai Gideon, why are you up? It’s late.”

His and Alec’s four year old nephew stood behind him, his bright green blanket clutched tight in his hand and rubbing at his eyes with the other. His dark hair stood up in odd directions from being sleep tousled.

“I had to potty,” he told Magnus. 

“Where’s your Mama?” Magnus asked, not wanting to run into Isabelle just yet. 

“Mommy and Daddy are aseep. I didn wanna wake ‘em. Dey looked sad today.”

Magnus sighed. He new his family was stressed after the past week. They were all worried for Alec and, being as close as they were, that stress and worry started to bleed out. It seems his children were not the only ones attune to the emotions going through everyone at the moment.

“Well, it’s way past your bedtime, kiddo.” Magnus knelt down in front of the child and took his blanket, wrapping it around the boys shoulders, before kissing his forehead. “Go back to bed.”

“Okay.” Nicolai yawned and started to walk back to his room. “Goodnight, Uncle Mags.”

“Goodnight, Nicky.”

Magnus waited to make sure the boy went in the direction he was supposed to before continuing on his way out of the institute. He decided to head to Pandemonium. At almost four in the morning the place would be closed and deserted, and the perfect place to call his father without worrying about anybody.

Once he made it to the club, he looked around. This was a place he used to spend the majority of his time. He used to be here more than his own home, but that was a while ago. Since he met Alec he was here less and less. There was no reason to be here.

This was a place to ease his loneliness. To be surrounded by bodies and drinking until everyone’s face blended together. Sleeping with anyone who was willing, not bothering to learn their names. 

Alec was the one to change that. He was the one to fill Magnus’ lonely heart with love and care. To show him that he was worth being with. He unlocked emotions that Magnus buried deep inside himself, so sure that he would never feel them again.

He can not lose him. Whatever is happening to his husband Magnus swears he is going to figure it out and help Alec. He has to. If he were to lose his Alexander, Magnus has no idea how he would recover. If he even could recover.

“You are upset, my son,” Asmodeus came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

Magnus did not even flinch. “How did you know I wanted to talk to you?”

“You answer my question first.” His father moved to stand in front of him. “Why are you upset?”

“Why am I upset?” Magnus repeated with a dark laugh. “You kidnap and torture my husband and you have the gall to ask me why I’m upset.”

Asmodeus tsked and turned from him, walking a little aways to study his surroundings. “Stop being so dramatic, Magnus.”

“Dramatic? How dare-”

“He’s fine isn’t he?” Asmodeus asked. Picking up a center piece off of one of the small tables near the bar, studying the intricate design, before placing it back down. 

“Physically he is, but what did you do to him? Something’s wrong with his bond with his Parabatai. I can feel when he gets hurt and he can feel when I get hurt and he cut himself and it healed instantly.”

Asmodeus was silent before a moment before he started laughing hysterically. Throwing his head back and gripping his sides. Magnus stared at him, slack-jawed. His father was going insane. Well, more so than he has been already.

“I’m so happy!” Asmodeus exclaimed once he calmed down enough to speak. “It worked! I was unsure if the ritual would.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows in surprise before getting angry once again. “You weren’t sure it would work? Not only did you kidnapped my husband, but you preformed a ritual that you weren’t sure would work? You could have killed him!”

Asmodeus frowned and put his hand on his hip, annoyed at Magnus’ reaction. “I thought you would be happy.”

“Happy?” Magnus was getting exasperated. “I don’t even know what you did to him?“

Asmodeus cocked his head to the side and moved closer to him. “It’s quite obvious.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Not to me.”

Sighing, Asmodeus rolled his eyes, before staring into Magnus eyes, a smug expression on his face. “I combined his soul with yours.”

“Excuse me?” Magnus’ eyes widened. 

It could not be. What his father was saying was crazy. You can not combine two souls, much less the souls of a downworlder and a shadowhunter. 

“I combined his soul with yours,” Asmodeus repeated. “I had him consume your blood and dna and thus used it, and my magic, to fuse you two as one. The way you sense each other’s pain will fade with time. He was able to heal his hand faster by using your magic. He is able to tap into it, but only slightly, since he is not a warlock. You two are free to explore that as much as you would like. Your souls have become very sensitive of each other, since it happened recently, but, if you don’t want it to be, your souls will sense that and it will fade. If you do not mind it then it shall remain. Remember, it is your souls. They know your inner most thoughts and desires because they are more you that the body made of flesh that is standing before me.”

Magnus remained silent and turned away from his father to look at the raised platform he spent many nights sitting upon. His soul is one with Alec’s? Would that make them soul mates? He had so many questions and he knew his father would not answer many of them. This was to much information all at once.

“And as long as you walk upon this earth,” Asmodeus continued, “so will he.”

What?

He quickly turned back to his father with wide eyes. “What did you just say?”

“Your husband is now immortal,” Asmodeus answers with a broad smile. “You are welcome.”

Magnus felt the rage he always felt for his father start to boil in his chest and he raised his hands, sending a bright burning ball of red fire at the man.

Asmodeus dodged it easily and sent his son a offended glare. “How dare you attack me! After all I’ve done for you.”

Feeling the fire prickle against his fingers, Magnus face darkened. “How dare me? How dare you! You took a life altering choice from Alexander against his will. He did not want to be immortal! You stole his mortality from him and now what will you do when he grows to resent me? Is that what you wanted all along? To dangle this in my face knowing he will hate and leave me!”

Rolling his eyes once again, Asmodeus shook his head. “See? You claim to not be dramatic, yet you say and do things like this. The ritual would not have worked if he did not want it.”

“Then you were going to let him die!”

“I would not have let him die!” His father yelled back, fed up with the way his son was raising his voice at him. “I would have stopped and healed him if it started going south.”

Against his will, the fire in his hands flickered out. He tried to call it back, but something was stopping it.

Alexander. 

Asmodeus said they were connected, so his husband must sense his anger and stopped his magic from flowing. At least the magic he uses while angry.

“Extraordinary.”

Magnus looked back at his father.

“Your bond with that boy is strong indeed.” He smiled brightly at Magnus. “I was not expecting that.”

“How can he do that? How does he know to do that?” Magnus raised his hands back to his face to study them. 

Asmodeus rubbed his chin. “He must of felt your anger and power growing and simply thought that he wanted you to calm down. He probably does not even realize that he did it.” He frowned and thought for a moment. “You two should probably work on that. It would be bad if that happened during a fight and you got hurt.”

“Or, you know, if I wanted to burn my father to a crisp,” Magnus mumbled, lowering his hands.

“Oh hush, child,” Asmodeus scolded and crossed his arms over his chest. “You should be thanking me anyhow.”

“Thanking you!”

“Yes.” His father nodded sternly. “I gave you your husband for eternity. This should be a time of joy, not you yelling at me after everything I say. You are so ungrateful.” He shook his head in disappointment.

“You did it against his will! What will happen sixty, eighty, years when his whole family is gone and he starts to hate me. I’m the one who will have to go through that and I’m the one who will go out of this heartbroken. Of course I’m ungrateful.”

Asmodeus shook his head again and threw his hands up in the air, exasperated with his son. “I’m done speaking to you. Come back when you want to have a conversation and not yell at me every chance you get.” He turned and started to walk away.

“Wait! You can’t just leave!” Magnus ran after his father and reached his hand out to grab the mans coat, but his father disappeared before Magnus’ fingers made contact with the fabric.

“Damn it!”

He turned and kicked the high stool next to him, causing a chain reaction and knocking over the tables and chairs near it.

His father was finally trying to be a parent and do good by Magnus and he still managed to ruin his life. How was he going to explain this to his husband? To the rest of their family? He felt the rage still pooled in his body, and yet, he felt happiness growing deep in him as well.

Was it selfish of him to feel joy at the fact that he would never lose Alec. That the man would never grow old and leave him alone. That he would walk beside Magnus in his immortal life until the earth was no more. He felt the joy growing stronger in his chest.

He also felt the dread. Now, he had to go home and tell Alec what Asmodeus had done. How his father had ripped a choice from him without Alec offering a word in edge wise. To offer his decline or his acceptance in the matter. Now it was to late. Whether Alec wanted it or not, Asmodeus had forced it upon him.

Was this when he would finally lose Alec?

Magnus walked through the institute in a haze, not really watching where he was going as he made his way back to the portal. To caught up in his own mind. He did not even notice when somebody stepped in front of him until he almost collided with them.

“Oh, excuse me,” Magnus mumbled and moved around the body to continue walking.

“Magnus?” Simon’s voice made Magnus turn quickly back to the man, who face was full of concern. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, why?”

Magnus glanced down to see baby Callum asleep in his fathers arms. He smiled softly at the child, always happy to see any of his nieces and nephews. 

“Where’s River and Nicky?” Magnus asked, coming closer and moving the blanket wrapped around Callum a little bit to see the boys face better.

“Nikolai is with Jace, playing with Harper,” Simon answered, gently handing over his son to Magnus, who cradled the baby against his chest. “Izzy was finally able to be put down River after her breakfast, but this one was to fussy, so I was trying to walk around to see if it helped him.”

Magnus chuckled. “It seems to have worked.”

Simon hummed and watched him for a moment. Magnus knows he probably seemed on edge, no matter how much he tried to hide it and, being a shadowhunter, Simon was most likely able to tell better than any mundane could. If he had to run into someone on his way home he was lucky it was Simon and not Isabelle, who would have probably demanded answers sooner than he was willing to give. 

Simon bit his lip. “Hey, um, do you wanna talk about why you were here so early in the morning? Nicky said he saw you when he went to the bathroom.”

Magnus sighed and gave Callum back to Simon. He figured that Nicolai was going to let seeing him slip. At four years old he was a bit of a blabber mouth, but that was not his fault. Kids just like talking and saying everything that is on their mind, to whoever was willing to listen.

“I had to do something important. I don’t really want to talk about it just yet,” Magnus answered.

Simon was silent for a moment longer before saying, “you went to talk to him, didn’t you?”

Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Simon, please. I really should get home. I need to talk with Alexander.”

Simon nodded in understanding and, thankfully decided to leave it be. “I should get back to Izzy. See you later.” He turned and started walking back towards the living quarters. 

Magnus watched him go. He knows Simon will tell Isabelle that something is going on. Which means he has to make it home and talk to Alec before anyone calls him asking questions. He already lied to him about where he was going. The secrecy would not be good.

Taking a deep breath, Magnus turned back on his heel and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here’s the deal.  
> This is going to be the last update for about 2 weeks. (Maybe less!)  
> On Sunday my family and I are leaving on a cruise to Bermuda and we won’t be back until the 21st.  
> As soon as I get back I’m gonna jump right back in and work on this fic but I wanted to warn you guys so you’re not wondering where the updates are next week.  
> I’ll be back soon!  
> Love you guys and see you in 2 weeks! ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I missed you all and this story so much! But I’m back now, so we can get back into the groove of this series💕

Magnus heard the boys playful yelling before he even opened the door and, when he did, it was to Rafael and Max wrestling Alec in the middle of the living room. The boys climbing on his stomach and chest, pinning their father to the floor.

“Ah!” Alec mock yelled in pain. “The warriors have me pinned! Whatever shall I do?”

“Yield, Daddy!” Rafael cried as he started to tickle Alec. 

Magnus smiled at the beautiful scene before him. His family was perfect. He had a husband that loved him, two boys that he cherished and adored and would do anything for. An extended family who came along with his husband. He would not trade his life right now for anything in the world. They brought a bright burning light into his life that he never had before. He just hoped that this was not the storm that would blow it out.

“I yield!” Alec relented between laughs and rolled the boys off of him so he could get to his feet. He let out a blinding smile when he saw Magnus leaning against the wall, watching them. “Hey, baby.” 

“Papa!” The boys screamed simultaneously and ran to Magnus, jumping into the air, expecting to be caught.

With a grunt Magnus was able to catch them both in his arms. He kissed their foreheads and lowered them back down before they broke both of his limbs. “You two are getting way to big to be jumping like that.”

“You’re just old Papa,” Max stated before pulling Rafe over to the corner of the room, where their box of legos sat.

Magnus gaped at his son, before turning to his husband, who was trying to hold back his laughter. 

“Not funny,” Magnus mumbled, reaching out a hand to help Alec stand.

Alec shook his head, still grinning, and leaned forward to give Magnus a quick kiss. He reached a hand up to run his fingers through the shorter hairs on the side of Magnus’ head. 

“How was the client?”

Magnus blinked in confusion. “What client?”

“The one you had to leave so early to see?”

“Oh!” He exclaimed, remembering the lie he wrote on the paper so that Alec did not know, or worry, about where Magnus was actually going. “It was fine. Just had to help a fellow warlock with a potion. They seemed rather desperate.” Magnus felt his gut tighten as he continued his lie, even more so when Alec nodded in understanding.

Lying is not pleasant. It is even worse when you are doing it to someone you love. It feels as if you are carrying a boulder on your shoulders and one wrong move will have you crushed by it. The weight of it seizing the breath in your lungs and leaving a pain in your chest.

Magnus spent the day trying to distract himself while Alec was at work. Playing any game that the boys wanted to and then basically locking himself away in is apothecary when his husband returned. His family could tell something was bothering him. The boys gave him weird looks and kept doing things to try and make Magnus smile or laugh. It worked to an extent. Magnus can not help but smile at his boys. They were so sweet and he wanted them to stop worrying. Both Rafael and Max thought they cured whatever funk Magnus was in with their silliness, but Alec new better.

After he got home Alec seemed to watch him like a hawk. It gave Magnus goosebumps to be stared at so intently by those hazel eyes he loved so much, but he could not say anything.

Magnus seemed to quickly realize that he could not do it. He could not tell him. If he did, he would lose the one person who brought life and love back into his heart and his soul. He can not lose his Alexander. It was selfish thinking this way, but Magnus could not bare to do it.

He kept telling himself that tomorrow would be the day he told his husband what Asmodeus had done to him, but when tomorrow actually came, he would repeat the word tomorrow in his head. Repeatedly pushing it away for another day.

Weeks passed and everything seemed to go back to normal. Alec was back as a full acting Inquisitor after his injury leave, Magnus was back to his regular duties as the High Warlock of Alicante. Their family seemed happy once again and Asmodeus had yet to show his face after his conversation with Magnus.

He thought that he was in the clear. That it was fine to not tell Alec just yet. He should have known better. He knew that lying and secrecy led to no good, and yet he continued. It should not have shocked him as much as it did when, one night, after the boys where in bed and Alec had yet to return home for the day, Catarina showed up on his doorstep, arms crossed and brows pinched forward in annoyance.

She stormed passed him at the door and stopped in the middle of the living room, staring out at the city through the floor to ceiling window.

Magnus made his way over to her, forgetting to close the door. “Are you alright, my dear?”

She turned sharply to glare at him. “Oh I’m perfectly fine. It’s just that my best friend did not feel the need to trust me and tell me about certain things.”

Magnus cocked his head in confusion. “What are you talking about? I tell you everything.”

“Apparently not everything,” she mumbled, looking back out the window. “When were you and Alec going to tell me what Asmodeus did. I thought you two trusted me. It’s been weeks and you still have yet to tell me, or his family it would seem.”

Magnus’ eyes widened. “What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me Magnus. Your father showed up at my house asking about how Alec was taking to immortality and if your bond was strengthening.”

“Cat-“

“When were you going to tell me that Alec is immortal?” She asked incredulously.

“I’m what?”

Magnus heart stopped. 

NO. No, no, no. Not now. Not like this.

Magnus turned slowly to see Alec standing in the open doorway. Staring at the two warlocks in shock and confusion. 

“What did you say?” Alec asked Catarina, taking carefully steps into the apartment. 

Magnus took a step towards him. “Alexan-”

“Don’t,” Alec told him harshly, causing Magnus to stop dead in his tracks, and tuned back to Cat. “What did you just say?”

“Um, I...” she turned to Magnus, who stood, pale faced, watching his husband with a look so filled with pain that Cat felt her heart break for her friend. “You never told him, did you?” She asked him slowly, disbelief marring her face.

Magnus swallowed and shook his head.

“Cat, can please leave?” Alec asked, tone strong and rough.

Cat nodded and, as she went to leave, brushed her hand along Magnus’ back. “I’m sorry, my friend. I didn’t know and I overstepped.”

“It’s fine,” he told her softly and watched as she left their home quickly. Leaving Magnus to deal with the repercussions of his own mistake.

Alec stared at him for a while, probably trying to judge if what Cat had said was true, but, going by Magnus’ reaction, he deemed it real. 

“How long?” Alec demanded. “How long have you know this?”

Magnus took a long, shaky, breath. “That day that I left early in the morning to help a client with a potion. I didn’t actually have a client. I met with my father and demanded answers.”

Alec remained silent, anger and hurt radiating off of him, as he moved to sit in the couch.

“He told me that he had you consume my blood and dna and used that to bound your soul to mine. You’re immortal now.” Magnus wrapped his arms around his own stomach as a queasy feeling started to bubble from his rattled nerves. “I’m sorry, sayang.”

“So you lied to me?” Alec asked incredulously. “You kept this from me. Were you ever going to tell me? Or were you planning to wait until I started realizing that I wasn’t aging with my family?”

“I’m sorry,” Magnus bowed his head, unable to look his husband in the eyes. “I am so sorry.” He started backing away from the other male until he hit a wall, head still lowered in shame and hurt. “I understand if you no longer love me, no longer want me. I just.... I’m so sorry.”

Alec turned away from Magnus and got to his feet, taking careful steps away from the warlock. His back stiff and body tense. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked hesitantly, moving towards the shadowhunter and reaching a hand out to touch his back, but, before he could make contact, Alec started to take long strides towards the door. “Alexander!” 

The fear in Magnus’ voice made Alec pause and turn back with his hand on the door knob. He could see the desolation in his husbands tear filled eyes. The worry. It broke his heart to see it, but he still needed to leave. He needed air.

Alec let go of the door and moved back to Magnus, cupping his face in both of his hands and pressed a hard kiss to his mouth, before resting their foreheads together.

“I love you, baby,” Alec whispered against his lips. “I’ll be right back. I need to go for a walk. I need to process all of this.”

Magnus nodded and put his hands over Alec’s, where they still rested on his cheeks. “Promise you’ll come back.”

Alec met his eyes. “I will be right back.”

With that, he pulled away from his husband and walked out of their home. Magnus stood stock-still in front of the closed door, arms still slightly outstretched from where he was clutching to Alec. Heart breaking at the possibility that this was most likely the end to his happiness. That Alec will come back telling him that he wants a divorce and that he will take their children away from him. 

He turned and slowly made his way over to the couch, falling down hard and resting his elbow on his knees to be able to bury his face in his hands. It felt as if his heart was shattering in his chest and he could barely take in any oxygen. His breaths came in hard, shuttering, gasps as tears began to fall from his eyes, wetting his hands. 

Magnus was aware of the sobs escaping his mouth and he bit his lip, hard enough that he tasted blood, but he did not care. He was losing everything. He remained on the couch for hours, letting the sorrow consume him as he released all of his emotions that he held back over the past couple weeks.

All he wanted, all he needed, was for his Alexander to walk back through that door. To tell him it was alright and that he still loved him. To take him into his arms and hold him until this soul shattering pain went away. To kiss away his tears with gentle lips. To know that he was still needed in his shadowhunters life. 

He needed his husband. 

_Alexander_


	7. Chapter 7

Alec slowly made his way through the streets that surrounded his home, not having a specific destination on mind. He just need to breath, to move, and to think. It felt like a slap to the face when he walked through his open door to Cat and Magnus talking about his newfound immortality.

Immortality.

He was immortal.

Whatever ritual Asmodeus forced him to endure made it so Alec could be with Magnus for eternity. That was what Asmodeus wanted. To make his son happy, any way he could. Even if was against another’s wishes but it was not the immortality he was even angry about. He already almost became immortal once for Magnus, so that was not even an issue for him. It was the secrecy. It was Magnus not trusting him enough to tell him. His husband spent weeks lying to him and that made Alec’s heart break a little in his chest.

But he can see why Magnus did what he did. His warlock spent his whole life with different people. Some mortal, some immortal. Some dying and others who simply did not want to spend eternity with him. Throwing him away as if Magnus never meant anything to them, as if he was dirt on the bottom of their shoes. 

Magnus was everything to him. 

Alec sighed deeply and glanced at a couple who passed by him, hand in hand, heads leaned close to each other as they laughed about something one of them said. 

It was a beautiful sight. 

It made him ache to be home.

_Alexander_

Alec paused and looked around him. It sounded as if his husband was standing right next to him, but he was not there. He felt a pain in chest and realized that what he was feeling was not only his emotions. 

He realized over the past couple weeks that the ritual made Magnus and him very in tune to each other’s emotions and powers as a warlock and shadowhunter. They have been experimenting with it and discovered that they could use each other’s powers to an extent. This new connection between them felt amazing and Alec knows he would never trade it, trade Magnus, for the world. 

As the pain in his chest grew, Alec decided that enough was enough. He did not want to wallow in the fact that Magnus lied to him any longer, right now, all he wanted was to have his husband in his arms. To reassure Magnus that he was not going any where. Forever. He was Magnus’ forever, and Magnus was his.

Turning in a complete one eighty Alec activated his stamina rune and started sprinting back home. The moon was high in the sky, indicting how long he has been away from home and it upset him. Knowing that he left Magnus alone for hours, to stew in his own emotions. It made him feel even more terrible.

He got home in record time and burst through the door, expecting to see Magnus still in the living room, but the room was empty and dark. Quietly as he could, to not wake the boys, Alec made his way to the bedroom he shared with his husband. As he got closer, he could hear a noise and when he realizes what it was, it brought tears to his eyes.

Looking through the cracked door of the bedroom, where the only light was coming from a bedside lamp, he could see Magnus curled into a ball, arms wrapped around himself, with thick tears streaming down his face. He wore one of Alec’s sweaters, needing Alec’s scent around him as much as he could.

Not able to bare seeing the man he loved in so much pain, Alec pushed the door open and strode in, shutting it tight behind him.

“Alexander!” Magnus sat up quickly and tried to wipe away the tears that continued to leak from his eyes, turning his head slightly away so that Alec could not see the sorrow he was trying so hard to hide.

Alec marched straight to the bed, kicking off his socks and shoes as he did, and crawled up until he was over Magnus’ shaking body, pushing his legs apart to lie between his thighs. He reached up and laced their fingers together, pinning the warlocks hands to the bed next to his head, and pressed kisses along the side of his jaw.

“Don’t hide from me, Magnus,” Alec begged softly. “You never have to hide anything from me.”

He waited for Magnus to regain enough composure to turn his head back to him. The tears that he tried so hard to wipe away we’re continuing to pour from his eyes and Alec could see the heartache that was pooled in the beautiful golden globes.

“Oh, baby,” Alec cried and leaned down to kiss at the tear marks staining his husband face. 

Magnus sucked in a shuttering breath at the gesture and whispered, “you left,” so softly that Alec barely heard it.

Alec met his eyes with a frown. “I know, baby. I’m so sorry. I needed to think for a moment.”

“You left,” Magnus repeated, slightly choking on the words. “I wasn’t sure you were coming back.”

Alec felt all the air leave his lungs at his husbands confession and his frown turned into a look of determination. “I would never leave you, Magnus. Ever.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Alec let go of his hands in favor of gripping his husbands cheeks, so that he had no choice but to keep his gaze on the shadowhunter. “I love you with every fiber of my being. You are the air that I breath, baby, and I would be lost without you. You’re my whole heart.”

Magnus cried harder at Alec’s words. “I lied to you.”

“You did, but I understand why you did it and I forgive you.”

Shaking his head, Magnus let out a hiccuping breath. “My father stole your mortality, for me, and then I lied to you. How can you even look at me?”

“Because I love you.”

Magnus closed his eyes, shaking his head. “How can you be so calm right now?”

Alec took a deep breath as he tried to figure out a way to calm his panicked husband and convince him that he forgave him. “Because I almost became a vampire for you.”

Shooting his eyes wide open, Magnus stared at him in confusion. 

“While you were in Edom,” Alec continued, “and we were figuring out a way to bring you back home. Only downworlders could breath the air there and I immediately asked Simon to turn me so that I can go.”

Magnus continued to gape at him. “You did?”

Alec nodded. “I’ve thought about it before, for a while now actually. Becoming a vampire to be able to stay with you. I wanted it so badly, but at the same time I was unsure if I wanted to actually be a vampire. To lose being a shadowhunter.” He brushed the lose strands of hair off of Magnus’ forehead and out of his eyes. “Now I don’t have to choose. Yeah, I’ll admit I’m kinda pissed at your father for forcing it, for not letting us discuss it first, but, ultimately, I’m not mad, Magnus. I’m so happy. I get to be with you forever and I still get to be a shadowhunter. I don’t have to choose because now I can have both. I still want to kick the crap out of you dad though.”

Magnus let out a small chuckle.

Alec smiled and leaned down to rest his forehead against his husbands. “I’m so in love with you, baby. Never doubt that.”

Magnus’ smile was wobbly as we wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck. “I love you, too, sayang.”

Needing to be closer to his husband, Alec took Magnus mouth in a bruising kiss and laid his body fully down onto his husband, not worried in the slightest about crushing the other man with his size. 

With a groan, Magnus wrapped his calves over the back of Alec’s thighs, relishing the feeling of Alec pinning him to the bed. It made him feel warm and safe and loved. The weight of the man he loved soothing his rattled nerves and calming his rapidly beating heart. It felt right, like this was where Alec was always meant to be. The way that his Alexander loved him so unfailingly, so unconditionally, made Magnus want to cry even harder. 

“You’re so perfect,” Alec praised, stealing another, short kiss, before rolling his hips against his husbands. 

Magnus gasped at the feeling and tried to maintain eye contact, but, with each roll of Alec’s hips, Magnus fluttered his lashes, trying to keep his eyes from rolling back at the feeling. Groaning every time their cocks rubbed together through their pants.

It made Alec smirk and he leaned down to lick and suck at Magnus’ pulse point, causing Magnus to buck up against him to get more friction, but it was hard with the way Alec was holding him down. It felt amazing, but Magnus needed more contact, wanting to feel his shadowhunters skin pressed against his own. He gripped the back of Alec’s shirt and ripped it straight up the back. 

Alec threw his head back and laughed as Magnus explored the now exposed skin of his back with his hands. “So forceful.”

Magnus nodded and they proceeded to tear at each other’s clothes until there was no longer anything between them. He pushed Alec until he was sitting on his ass and climbed into his lap. Grinding against him as he took his mouth in a desperate kiss, tongues sliding languidly together. 

Alec’s hands caressed down his back and squeezed the perfect globes of his husbands ass, spreading them to be able to teasingly slide his cock between them, forcing a long moan out of Magnus.

“Darling, please,” Magnus begged. “Don’t tease. I need you so bad.”

Alec chuckled and kissed his neck, dragging his teeth along the tendon before sucking on the spot where his shoulder met his neck. He reached blindly over to the bedside table and dug through the draw until he found the lube. Quickly coating his fingers he reached back down and, without preamble, pushed a finger into Magnus. 

Letting out a loud groan, Magnus started thrusting his cock against Alec’s stomach, desperate to get some sort of friction as Alec pushed a second finger inside, gently scissoring. It felt like hours passed by as Alec kept stretching him and adding more fingers, their lips pressed together as they kissed and shared breath, not wanting to break apart even the slightest bit.

When he deemed Magnus ready, Alec removed his fingers and wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist, lifting him slightly to get his other hand between them to align himself with Magnus’ entrance. 

“Ready, Mags?” He asked, licking across Magnus’ collar bone.

Magnus did not answer. Simply pushed Alec’s hand away and reached down to steady his husbands cock as he lowered himself onto it. Moaning loudly at pressure of being filled completely. He pressed his mouth back to Alec’s and licked his way past his lips to tangle their tongues together as he started rocking on his lap.

“Ride me, baby,” Alec commanded between kisses.

The resolve in Magnus snapped at Alec’s words and soon he was slamming his hips down hard against the shadowhunters. They did not speak as they fucked. They could not. Each thrust of their hips pressed Alec’s cock against Magnus’ prostate, sending sparks through Magnus’ body that made him unable to form a complete thought.

Alec’s arms around his waist never loosened as they chased their pleasure together. He did not try to speed up or slow down, simply let Magnus set the pace and take what he needed from his body until a heat started to pool low in Magnus belly and he gripped his hands on the side of Alec’s neck. He rested their foreheads together, increasing his pace. Staring into each other’s eyes as they felt themselves near their crest.

“Come for me, Magnus.”

On command, Magnus did. He let out a loud moan as he came between their bodies, coating their stomach with his release. 

“Good boy,” Alec praised with a small smile and caressed Magnus’ cheek with his thumb.

Magnus preened, ecstatic to have made Alec happy and receive his praise. He gripped his husbands shoulders and fell backwards, taking Alec with him, so that the shadowhunter fell back on top of him.

Alec gripped under Magnus thighs and lifted him slightly, slamming into him, taking his pleasure in Magnus’ willing body. Pounding into him, and hitting his prostate, with so much force that Magnus found himself getting hard again. He could see Alec biting his lip, so hard that he was almost drew blood, in his effort to hold back his orgasm.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered against his cheek. “Come in me, sayang. Please, I need it.”

Alec moaned and picked up his pace and soon Magnus felt the body on top of him stutter and stiffen against his own as his husband came inside his body. Magnus gasped and found himself coming a second time that night at the sensation coursing through him.

They laid together afterwards, breathing heavy, trying to regain themselves. Neither cared about the sweat and cum that coated their bodies. To concerned with needing to be close, to continue to be pressed up against one another. To know that the other was still there and not going any where.

“Are you okay, baby?” Alec asked against his neck, pressing a gentle kiss to the heated flesh.

Magnus nodded and wrapped his arms around Alec waist and squeezed him tight, causing his husband to chuckle.

“I’m right here, Mags,” Alec whispered, rubbing his thumb against Magnus’ ribs. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m yours, forever.”

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec’s messy dark hair. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re not at the end yet guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Max

After spending the night reassuring Magnus that he was not going anywhere Alec was exhausted. He constantly found himself waking up to check Magnus, to make sure he was not having a nightmare and sleeping soundly. It made for a very restless and long night for himself. It left him both physically and emotionally drained and he new this was only the beginning considering they still had to tell the boys today.

Their boys.

They had to tell their sons about what had happened to their Daddy and they were not sure how they would react. At six and nine, the boys were very smart and intuitive. This whole situation had upset them just as much as the rest of their family, thinking that they were going to lose one of their fathers.

Both Max and Rafael have been walking on eggshells around them since Alec came home and they were done with it. They wanted their sons to be relaxed in their home again, to be relaxed around them again. So, after the boys spent the day playing with both of their parents, and was now done getting ready for bed, Alec and Magnus sat them on the coffee table in front of where they sat on the couch. Both boys had unsure looks on their faces, as if they were about to get scolded, but were unsure what they have done.

“You guys aren’t in trouble,” Alec reassured them. “We just have to talk to you about something with me.”

Max visibly relaxed at that, but Rafael seemed to grow more nervous. He knew that his parents would not sit them down like this unless it was something serious, and that scarred him. What if his Daddy was dying? What if he was leaving them? Tears started to pool in his eyes and he looked down at his hands in his lap.

“Rafael, what is it?” Alec reached up to brush a stray tear that escaped, from his sons cheek.

Rafael sniffed. “Are you leaving, Daddy?” He look up at his parents. Next to him Max frowned and started to look panicked. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Oh, sweet boy,” Alec cooed and knelt down to take both of his sons in his arms. “I am not going anywhere. Not for a long, long, time.” He pulled back and watched his sons, waiting for them to calm slightly before continuing. “That’s actually what we want to talk to you two about. When I was taken and gone for a few days.”

“You were hurt, Daddy,” Max told him, then smiled. “But Papa healed you and you became all better.”

Alec smiled and turned towards his husband, taking his hand in his and kissing his cheek. Magnus retuned his smile and squeezed his hand, offering a small amount of comfort.

“Boys, we have something important we need to talk to you about. It is about your Daddy, but it isn’t bad,” Magnus held up a hand quickly when he saw both boys open their mouths. “It’s what happened to him while he was gone.”

“Daddy was hurt,” Max pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Yes he was, but he’s better now. More than better, in fact.”

“What do you mean?” Rafael asked.

Alec sighed. They were stalling and they both new it, hell even the boys new it. He stared at Magnus, trying to convey all that he felt into that one single look. It seemed to work because his husband nodded in understanding.

“Boys,” Magnus paused for a moment. “Daddy was taken by my father, and-”

“You have a father, Papa?” Max exclaimed, wide eyed.

Rafael rolled his eyes. “Everyone has a father, otherwise they wouldn’t be alive.”

Max glared at his brother. “I know that! I just didn’t know he was still around.”

“Hey now, no fighting.” Magnus scolded, gaining their attention once more. “Yes, Max, my father is still around.”

“He’s the one who hurt Daddy?” Rafael asked.

Magnus nodded. “We wasn’t trying to purposely hurt him. He was trying to help him.”

“How do you help someone by hurting them?”

“Sometimes people want to help someone else and their way of doing it is a little askew,” Alec told them. “They help in the only way that they can think of.”

“Then why?”

Alec took a deep breath and stared back and forth, between the dark brown and light blue eyes on his children. “He wanted to make your Papa happy, so he made me immortal.”

Silence.

The quietness that surrounded them could cut ice and it made both Magnus and Alec’s blood run cold until suddenly Max stood and jumped up onto the table and narrowed his eyes.

“You’re going to be with us forever?” He asked.

Alec nodded. 

“Yay!” Max exclaimed and climbed off the table and started running around the living room. He screamed in delight, blue and white sparks erupting from his feet with every step he took.

Alec felt a lot of the tension ease out of him at his sons delight. He was almost positive going into this conversation that they were not going to have to many issues with Max. The boy was a warlock, therefore immortal himself. He figured that Max would be happy knowing that he would be able to keep both of his parents for the rest of time. It was not the young blue boy that he was worried about, so, with some trepidation, he turned to his eldest.

Rafael was laughing and jumped up to join his brother. Both boys running and jumping around the furniture, when suddenly Rafe stopped short and his smile vanished from his face. He turned to look at his parents, his eyebrows pinched in confusion.

“Does that mean I’m going to be alone?” He asked softly. 

Both Magnus and Alec sighed and turned to give each other a worried look.

Max stopped from where he was jumping on one of the armchairs and turned towards his family. “You’re not alone Rafe, you have us!” The little blue boy reassured his brother before he continued in his quest to destroy the armchair with his feet.

Rafael continued to stare at his parents. Max was still to young and did not understand the fear that had started to arise in his brother, but Magnus and Alec did.

“Oh, Rafe.” Magnus reached out and gripped the boys hand, pulling him gently towards him until he was in the cage of his Papa’s arms. “You never know what could happen. Daddy, Max and I may be immortal, but that doesn’t guarantee anything.”

“But when I die I’ll be alone,” Rafael mumbled resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder. 

Not wanting his son to be in pain the way he was, Magnus stood, keeping Rafe in his arms. “You don’t know what the future holds, anakku tersayang.” Magnus clutched his eldest son to him tightly. His arms hurt from the weight, Rafael was no longer a small child, but Magnus did not care. His child was upset and he was going to comfort him in every way possible.

“Rafe,” Alec stood up and rubbed Rafael’s back. “Your Papa is right. We never know what could happen. You may meet a girl, or a boy, and fall in love, get married and grow old together.”

“But I won’t have you,” Rafael turned his heading away from Alec and buried his face in Magnus’ neck. 

“You never know, my darling,” Magnus assured as best he could. 

They new that Rafael might react in some type of negative way, but they were unsure how to console him on something like this. He always new that Magnus and Max were not going to age with him, but he took comfort in knowing that Alec would. That someone he loves would join him in the after life when their time came. Now, he thought he was going to have no one. That, if an after life did exist, he would have to be there alone. 

Rafael cried himself to sleep on Magnus’ shoulder. To tired and emotionally drained to stay awake any longer. Alec kissed the top of his unruly dark hair before watching Magnus carry the boy to his bedroom.

“Daddy?”

Alec turned to Max and saw that he was now sitting calmly in the armchair he was previously destroying. “Yes, baby boy?”

Max stared at the hallway that Magnus disappeared down. “Rafael won’t be with us forever?”

Alec frowned and reached down to take Max into his own arms. He began to walk towards the young warlocks bedroom, to put him to sleep. “Like we told Rafe, you don’t know what the future holds, but as of right now, no.”

He tucked his son into his galaxy printed sheets and kissed his forehead. He saw the boys frown deepening and his lips started trembling. “I don’t want Rafe to leave us.”

“Oh, Maxie, that won’t be for a long time.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over the boy, resting his hand in the bed neck to his shoulder. “You don’t have to worry about that now.”

“I don’t want Rafe to die,” Max cried, tears starting to pour from his eyes and sobs fell from his throat. 

Alec rubbed the boys stomach, letting him get all of his emotions out. He did not know what to say anymore, the words stopped coming to his head. How do you soothe your son after telling him all of this information that is probably over loading his head?

He sat with Max until his sobs turned into soft snores and he kissed his head and, after turning off the light, left his room. He made his way to his own bedroom, where Magnus was waiting for him. As soon as he walked into the room he found himself in his husband arms. 

“I heard Max,” Magnus told him, pressing their foreheads together.

“I didn’t know what to say to him,” Alec admitted. “We could barely tell our own kids, what’s it going to be like when we tell everyone else’s?”

Magnus shook his head, arms wrapped tight around his shadowhunter. “It’s not going to be easy, that’s for sure.”

Alec leaned back and stared into Magnus’ eyes, seeing the pain that he was feeling reflected back at him. He reached a hand up to tangle in dark locks, pulling his head closer to press a gentle kiss against his lips.

“Let’s have a dinner,” Magnus suggested against his mouth.

“A dinner?”

“Yeah. We can invite everyone over for a dinner so they’re all here and we can get it over with all at once.”

It was a good idea, Alec had to admit. As apprehensive as he was to tell everyone, getting it out of the way in one night sounded very appealing to him.

“Okay.”

After deciding that, for the next hour, they called all the various people in their lives. The people that they loved, and call family. The people that they deemed important enough to tell their secret to. Neither of them have any clue to how anyone would react and it made them nervous to tell them. They did not want any of them to be upset about the situation, but that was inevitable. Rafael was a good indicator on how some of them might react.

Regardless of what their loved ones said, or did, Alec and Magnus new they were in this together. That they would always have each other, no matter what.

After finishing their calls Alec laid in bed, on top of the covers, in nothing but a pair of sweat pants, watching Magnus get ready for bed. Seeing his husband, sitting at his vanity, remove his makeup, has always been some what hypnotic for him. Watching the product that made the warlock look so beautiful during the day disappearing to reveal the gorgeous, natural face, that Alec absolutely adored and loved. 

“You know,” Alec called to Magnus, who turned to look at the shadowhunter as he spoke. “I love your makeup, but, I have to admit, I love your bare face more.”

Magnus gave him a dazzling smile and stood up to make his way over to the bed, removing his clothes as he went. “You’re so sweet, my love,” he told Alec as he climbed up and laid half on top of his husband. After wrapping his arms around his waist and tangling their legs together, he resting his cheek against the shadowhunters bare chest, listening to his heart beat. “Not many people have seen me without makeup.”

Alec brushed his hand through Magnus’ hair. “I’m always honored, baby, every time I see you like this.”

Magnus tsked and shook his head fondly, pressing a kiss against Alec’s collarbone. “You’re being a bit of a sap tonight.”

Chuckling, Alec reached down and caressed Magnus’ bare ass for a moment before giving it a hard pinch. Magnus yelped and leaned up on his elbow, smacking Alec on the chest with a glare.

Still laughing, Alec reached up to cup Magnus’ face in both of his hands and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and laid back down over his shadowhunter. “You’re lucky I love you, too.”

“The luckiest,” Alec agreed with a content sigh. 

The coming weekend was going to be stressful, but the couple was not about to let that hinder their current happiness. It is best not to dwell on what could be, or what may happen, when all it will do was make you feel worse while there being nothing you could do. They wanted to remain content in their peaceful little bubble for as long as they could, just wrapped in each other’s arms, for as long as they could.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took this long to post, but this past month was literally a punch to the throat. I’ll try to get the next chapter up as quick as I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is 19  
> Oliver 21

Magnus’ phone shrilled from where it sat on his desk, causing him to pour to much bat blood into the potion he was making. He cursed and slammed his fist onto the table before grabbing the offending object.

“What?” He growled, annoyed.

“Magnus?” Maryse’ voice on the other end sounded timid after his answer. “Is this a bad time?”

Magnus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, my phone startled me and I ruined the potion I was making because of it.”

“I’m sorry.”

He smiled. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault. I know better than to keep my sound on when I’m concentrating. Besides that, how are you today?”

“I’m fine. Luke is going away for the night and I was wondering if I could steal the boys until he gets back.”

Magnus chuckled. “Usually people don’t ask before they kidnap, but sure. Do you want me to bring them to the institute?”

“Please,” she answered, delighted. “I’ll meet you there in an hour?”

“Of course. See you soon.” Magnus hung up after saying their goodbyes and left his apothecary to call for his sons. “Boys!”

Almost immediately he heard the stampede of small feet thumping down the hall and then two sets of arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Papa, can we go to the park?” Max asked looking up at his father.

Rafael nodded vigorously.

Magnus chuckled and shook his head. “I got a better idea. Would you two like to spend the night at Grandmas? I’m sure Aunt Izzy and Aunt Clary will be there as well.”

“Will Nicky and Harper be there?” Rafael asked. 

“I don’t know. Why don’t you pack your backpacks and we’ll go find out.”

Both boys cheered and ran back to pack. Magnus was unsure if they even knew what they were packing when they came back less than five minutes later, out a breath, but with huge smiles on their faces.

There was just one thing he needed them to know. “Now, boys, you can’t tell Grandma, or anyone else, anything about Daddy, okay?”

“Why not?” Rafael asked. “Isn’t it good?”

“It is good, hijo. It’s very good, but we’re going to tell everyone together on Saturday, so, no matter what Grandma or your Aunts try to bribe you with, say no. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Papa,” they answered together, a look of determination on both their faces.

He ruffled their hair. “Good.”

He was unsure if the boys truly understood how important this secret was to keep until it was time to tell it. They were smart and knew when to be serious when the situation called for it, but they were still young and could still be bribed into telling things. He just hoped they were resilient enough to say no to any offer he knows the women will offer to them in exchange for early information.

“Will Grandma have ice cream?” Max asked as they walked down the street, to Alec’s office building, to use the portal there to get to New York.

“You can ask her when you get there,” Magnus told him.

“I want strawberry ice cream,” Rafael commented softly. 

“Eww!” Max scrunched up his face and leaned around Magnus to give his brother a disapproving look. “Strawberry is gross. Chocolate is better!”

Rafael rolled his eyes. “Chocolate is plain. Strawberry is definitely better.”

“No! Nobody likes strawberry. It’s only you because you’re weird.”

“Hey, now!” Magnus yelled at them both once they stepped through the doors of the large institute. “I don’t want you two arguing when you’re there, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Papa,” they answered, bowing their heads in shame at being scolded.

Molly, Alec’s middle-aged secretary, leaned onto her desk and smiled at them as they approached, her grey hair falling over her shoulders. “Hello, boys. Where you off to today?”

Max let go of Magnus’ hand to jump up and down in front of her. “We’re going to spend the night with grandma!”

Molly chuckled, always fond of the young boys energy. “Well, I hope you two have fun.”

Magnus smiled. “Is Alec in his office?”

“No,” she shook her head with a frown. “He had to go to the LA institute for a meeting.”

“We can’t say goodbye to Daddy?” Rafael asked sadly, leaning his body into Magnus’ side.

“I’m sorry, boys.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Magnus let go of Rafael’s hand to stroke his fingers soothingly through the boys hair. Even Max stopped jumping and looked upset. “When Daddy gets home I’ll have him call Grandma, and he can talk to you before you go to bed, how about that?”

They nodded, but it did not erase the dejected look on both of their faces. 

“I’ll tell him you came by as soon as he gets back,” Molly promised as they began to walk away.

“Thank you, my dear.”

Since the portal was right around the corner from Alec’s office, easy access for the Inquisitor to go where ever he needed, it was only a matter of minutes before they found themselves in the ops center of the New York Institute. People smiled and nodded in greeting as they past, some stopping to make small talk or to hug the boys. It took them longer to get to the living quarters than it did to walk from their apartment to the portal, but Magnus did not mind. He was to happy about his boys being loved by all these different people to mind about the length of time it took them to get to their destination.

Once they were able to escape the throng of shadowhunters, they were finally able to make it to the living quarters and Max ran up to the door that led to Maryse and Luke’s room and started to knock.

“Grandma, we’re here!” He called loudly.

“Max, not so loud,” Magnus shushed the boy. “Some people may be sleeping.”

Max looked around at all the doors in the hallway. “Sorry, Papa.”

Suddenly the door swung open and all three of them were pulled into the room. Shutting the door behind them, Maryse let out a squeal and kneeled down to hug her grandkids. Scooping them up in each arm with a strength that Magnus did not know she possessed as she peppered their faces with kisses. 

“How are my sunshine’s today?” She asked them.

“Great!” Max answered. “Can we have ice cream now?” 

Magnus shook his head at his youngest.

“After dinner, dear,” she promised him with a laugh.

“Are you staying here at the institute or are you going home?” Magnus asked her.

She lowered the boys to their feet and watched them run to the bed. “Probably going home. Isabelle and Clary are bringing Nikolai and Harper, so I don’t think this would be a good place to keep four hyper children.”

Magnus could not help but to agree. Harper would be fine, for the most part. The three year old is usually relatively calm, but once you put Nikolai with his cousins it awakens the boys wild side. A small studio sized room definitely would not be enough room for them.

“By the way,” she turned back to Magnus. “Any chance that you can tell me what Saturday is about while you’re here?”

Magnus held up his hands in mock defense. “Not saying a word. Alexander and I will tell everyone together.”

She shrugged. “Well, worth a shot.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon to pick them up,” he said, chuckling. “Boys, you be good.”

“Yes, Papa!” They answered as they jumped on the bed.

“Don’t worry, Magnus,” Maryse told him as she led him out. “They’re always well behaved when I watch them.”

“Remember if you need anything-”

“I will call you right away,” she interrupted. “It will be fine, you worry wart.”

Magnus opened his mouth to retort, but she shut the door in his face and he could hear her laughter through the wood. 

“Rude.” He shook his head in amusement and started to make his way back towards the portal.

He passed the training room on his way and heard two familiar voices as he moved closer to the open door. He stopped and made his way inside, looking around for the source of the voices.

“It’s not a good idea.”

“They’re my family, our family. What if they want to make amends?”

“Oh, please. They just want to try and manipulate you again, and by extension, me.”

Magnus made his way to the back corner to see Rachel and Oliver arguing behind one of the large pillars that occupied the room. Rachel had her hands on her hips and was glaring at her husband, while Oliver had his arms crossed, a defensive pose, with his head bowed slightly so his shaggy blonde hair covered his eyes. They both looked angry and upset and it made Magnus worry about what was happening.

“Are you two, okay?” 

They both jumped and took a step back from one another before turning to see their intruder.

“Magnus!” Rachel cried and made her way over to her adoptive brother to give him a tight hug.

“What was that about?” He asked her, looking over her shoulder at Oliver who was staring at the ground. 

Rachel sighed and glanced at her husband before answering. “Oliver’s parents want us to go back to Cambridge this weekend. They say they want to talk to us.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that a good thing.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

The two young shadowhunters glared at each other before Oliver spoke.

“I keep telling her that I think they want to apologize,” he told Magnus.

“And I told Oliver that they just want to try and pull us back into their bullshit ways.” Rachel crossed her arms over chest.

Oliver sighed. “You don’t know that.”

She threw her arms up in the air. “It doesn’t matter because apparently we’re going.”

“Yes, because I want to talk to them and hear what they have to say.” Oliver moved slowly towards his wife until he could put his hands on her waist. “They’re our family. If they’re trying then we should as well.”

Rachel shook her head. “I don’t trust them anymore, Ollie. What if they hurt you?”

“They won’t, not at the institute, and, if they do, we’d come straight home and then report it to Izzy, who will report it to Alec. It will be okay, though.”

Magnus cleared his throat, causing them both to look at him. “Sorry to interrupt, but does that mean you won’t be at mine and Alec’s for dinner Saturday?”

“Shit,” Rachel groaned and pulled away from Oliver to move back towards Magnus. “I’m sorry. We completely forgot about it when they called.”

“Sorry, Magnus. I know you guys had something you wanted to talk to everyone about. What was it? You can tell us now if you want, no one is around.” Oliver gestured towards the empty training room they were still occupying.

Magnus shook his head. “Are you two free tonight?”

They both nodded.

“Can you come by tonight? Around eight? It would be better to tell you with Alec there.”

They glanced nervously between each other before Rachel answered. “We’ll see you at eight then.”

Magnus gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged Oliver before leaving them to talk out their issues without him as an audience. 

He had to admit, it scared him. The thought of those two going back to see their family. Over the years he has learned about the things those people had taught to their children and it disgusted him. He did not want Oliver and Rachel to be manipulated, but he had to trust them. They are two smart young adults, after all. 

It still rattled his nerves, the fact that they were going to Cambridge, that Alec and he had to tell them tonight instead of Saturday, and, because he was so rattled and on edge, he could not just sit at home waiting for Alec to get back. He cooked the dinner four hours before the two young shadowhunters were scheduled to come. He cleaned the whole apartment by hand until it was spotless. After spending hours running around the loft he even started rearranging his ingredients on the shelves in his apothecary, just so he had something to do with his hands.

He was to fidgety and it bothered him. He did not like it one bit. Soon enough, though, six o’clock rolled around and he heard the front door open and close. He quickly pushed everything back onto his shelves and ran out greet his husband. A little bit desperate to feel that sense of security and the soothing calmness that only his husband could give him. 

When Alec came home from work it was to a surprisingly empty house. No loud, screaming, boys running around wreaking havoc.

“Magnus?” He called out.

In what felt like only a second Magnus walked out of his apothecary. “Welcome home, Alexander.” He threw the towel off to the side somewhere and took his husband into his arms, giving him a quick kiss.

“Hey, baby.” Alec smiled at the affection. “Where are the boys?”

“With your mother. She called this morning begging to spend time with them. Didn’t Molly tell you?”

“No, she just said you and the boys stopped by to see me. My mother didn’t say anything about the dinner on Saturday?”

Magnus laughed, taking Alec hand and pulling him over to the couch. “Oh she tried, but I shot her down. She wasn’t trying to hard, so she’s probably going to be bribing the boys all night.”

Alec frowned. “Do you think they’re tell her anything?”

“I don’t think so. I told them not to, plus they’re smart. The more they deny her the more treats or toys they’ll get,” Magnus answered, shaking his head.

Alec laughed and nodded. Leave it to his children to milk any situation that involves them getting gifts. He does not blame them. He would to if he was in their shoes.

“What’s all this?” Alec asked, gesturing to the dinning table full of food that Magnus had covered and was magically keeping warm. 

“It’s for Oliver and Rachel.” Magnus told him as Alec moved over to examine the food. “They can’t come to the family dinner because their going to Cambridge, so I invited them over tonight.”

Alec nodded, but was still confused. “Why are they going to Cambridge?”

“Apparently Oliver’s parents want to talk to them.”

Narrowing his eyes, Alec shook his head again. 

“I know, darling. Trust me, I know.” Magnus gently rubbed his husbands back. “Why don’t you go take a shower and change. They’ll be here soon. And call the boys. They were upset when they couldn’t say bye to you.”

Alec nodded and went to do as his husband said. Taking his time in the shower, letting the hot water sooth his aching muscles and relax him. His day was full of meetings and arguments and he did not want to be loaded full of stress when Oliver and Rachel arrived. Those two became their siblings and deserved the same amount of focus and attention that he would give Isabelle or Jace.

“Do I need to dress nicely?” He called to Magnus once he was out and standing in front of his closet, a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“No,” Magnus called back. “They won’t care how you’re dressed.”

After getting dressed in just a pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt Alec called his mother. His sons were ecstatic that their Daddy remembered to call and spent a while telling him about about their day. It was over thirty minutes later before they said goodnight and he was able to make his way out to the living room. As he made to pass the door to go to the living room a knock sounded through the apartment, startling him slightly. He opened the door to a grinning Oliver and Rachel who immediately threw her arms around the older male.

“Alec!” She cried. “It feels like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

Alec chuckled and hugged Oliver after Rachel moved past him towards Magnus, who was sitting at the dinning table. “Rach we saw each other when I came for the meeting at the institute.”

“Yeah, a meeting that was a month ago and you only stayed for, like, twenty minutes after it was over,” Oliver chimed in. 

“Oh, be quiet you,” Alec glared and playfully pushed him further into the loft. Causing them all to chuckle.

“So, what did you guys want to tell us?” Oliver asked.

Magnus sighed. “Straight to the point? Come on you two. Sit down and eat.”

They all took their seats at the table and Magnus snapped his fingers, revealing all of the food that was previously covered. 

“Sorry, Magnus.” Oliver apologized. “I didn’t mean to be rude. We’ve both been over curious since you first told us you had something you wanted to talk about.”

“With the whole family, no less,” Rachel chimed in. “Are you getting another child?”

Alec shook his head. “No we are not getting another child, right now?”

“You’re not sick are you Alec?” She sounded worried and Oliver frowned.

“Absolutely not,” he reassured. 

Magnus rolled his eyes as he started to eat. “What is this? Twenty questions?”

“It could be.” Rachel stuck her tongue out at her brother. “Let’s see... Are you quitting your jobs and traveling the world?”

“I wish,” Magnus mumbled.

Alec smiled. “We will, baby.”

Traveling is something that they talked in depth about. Magnus wanting Alec to take a week off at least twice a year so they could travel and experience the world together. His husband wanted to show him everything the world had to offer and did not want him to leave this earth without experiencing as much as he could. Now, though, they had time. With Alec’s prolonged life it gives them the opportunity to do just that. Even if they waited until Alec decided to retire. They had forever now.

“Are you getting a sex change, Alec?” Oliver asked with a smirk, taking a sip of his water.

“Yes, Ollie, I have lived this lie to long,” Alec deadpanned, causing the younger shadowhunter to almost choke in his water as he laughed.

Rachel shoved a fork full of spaghetti in her mouth before adding in her next question. “Is it about you two or the boys?”

“About Alec actually,” Magnus informed them. 

“What? Is he immortal or something?” Oliver chuckled.

Both Magnus and Alec instantly froze, with their forks halfway to their mouths, and stared at the young couple in shock.

Rachel slapped her palms on the table, her eyebrows raised. “By the angel, did Ollie get it right?”

They did not answer.

“Holy crap!” Oliver exclaimed, gaping at them. “How?”

Alec put his silverware down, his appetite vanishing. “Yes, I am.”

Magnus reached over to take his husbands hand in his, sensing his discomfort. “It’s a long story on how, but the short version is that my father performed a ritual on him and turned him immortal. That is the reason why he kidnapped him.” 

“Did he do it for you?” Rachel turned to Magnus, who nodded. “Are you both okay with this? Can he undo it if you don’t want it?”

Alec shook his head. “No, he can’t undo it, but I wouldn’t want him to, even if he could.”

“What about the rest of your family?” Oliver asked quietly.

“I love them dearly, you both know that, as I love the two of you as well, but they are not my whole life, nor are they my future. My future is Magnus and our children.” Alec told them, voice stern and expression serious. “Everyone in our family has their own life to live and this is my life, my path, and I am completely okay with and except it. My heart used to break when I thought about leaving Magnus behind and I would repeatedly think about becoming a vampire so I could be with him as long as possible, but now, I could still be who I really am, a shadowhunter, and also stay with Magnus for as long as he wants me. So, I am okay with this, you both don’t have to worry about me.”

Magnus gaped at his husband. Never before has he heard about this. He remembered Isabelle mentioning that Alec offered to become a vampire to be able to go to Edom to save him, but Magnus assumed that was in the heat of the moment. In the desperation of wanting to get his fiancé back. He never would have guessed that his Alexander was more serious about it than any of them would have suspected. 

“As long as you two are happy,” Rachel told them with a smile, reaching over to pat Alec’s other hand.

“Yeah,” Oliver smiled. “We love you guys.”

“And we love you, too,” Magnus smiled.

Rachel looked at Magnus quickly before turning her gaze back to Alec. She raised her right hand to pretend to be blocking Magnus from her view. “By the angel, Alec, you have to deal with this guy forever now,” she loudly whispered and pointed at Magnus. “You poor soul.”

Both Alec and Oliver broke out in loud laughter while Magnus gave her an unimpressed look. 

“Excuse you, I am a delight,” Magnus commented.

“Yeah, a delightful pain in the ass,” she chuckled back, tossing a slice of garlic bread at him.

The four spent the next couple of hours sitting at the table, talking and joking with one another before the younger ones decided that they should leave the older couple for the night. Alec and Magnus led them to the door to see them out after Rachel stretched and announced that she wanted to go to bed. 

“If anything, and I mean anything, happens to you while with your parents you let us know okay?” Alec demanded, pointed a finger at each of them.

“Yes, dad,” Oliver laughed and quickly ran out of the door, dodging Alec’s hand that lifted to swat him in the back of the head. 

Rachel rolled her eyes and hugged Magnus tightly. “Don’t worry, bro. We’ll be fine. What could happen?”

Magnus shook his head as he watched her hug Alec. “Please don’t say that. You’ll jinx yourself.”

“Well, then it’s good that I don’t believe in jinx’s. Bye you two, and good luck on Saturday with everyone.”

“Bye, saudara.”

Magnus shut the door behind them and leaned against it. “Two down.”

Alec chuckled. “To many more to go.”

“Our family is to big.”

Reaching out, Alec pulled Magnus towards him by his hips until they were pressed against each other. “I like having a big family.” He rested their foreheads together. “I hope our family continues to grow.”

“We’re immortal, darling.” Magnus wrapped his arms around his husbands shoulders. “We’re probably going to have hundreds of children before our time on this earth is over.”

Grinning widely, Alec nodded. “By the angel, I hope so.” 

Magnus laughed and pulled away, taking Alec’s hand and pulling him towards the bedroom. “One child at a time, sayang.”

“Two at a time?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Who knows?”

“Three?”

Magnus groaned and flopped down on the bed. “What am I going to do with you?”

Alec climbed on top of him until he was straddling his waist. “Keep me.”

Reaching up and Magnus stroked his shadowhunters scruffy cheek. “Forever, my love.”


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday came faster than either of them hoped it would. The days leading up filled with stress for the couple, who did not want a fight from any of their family, though they knew it was inevitable. Someone was going to be upset with the situation, it was almost guaranteed, but that thought made it all the more unbearable for them.

All the children have been sent to Maia and Bat’s house for the night. They volunteered to babysit their gaggle of children as long as Alec and Magnus promised to tell them at a later date what the big news was. They agreed wholeheartedly, along with the promise to bring many different pastries and gifts for them. Anyone who agrees to watch four children and three babies at one time deserves anything they asked for.

Now, Alec sat in his chair, at the large round table, that Magnus has conjured for tonight. All around him his family sat, drinking wine and telling old stories, the meal long over with. He was procrastinating and they all knew it, but no one said anything about it, no one was pushing him before he was ready. 

Every now and then, though, Magnus would shoot him a curious look, as if to ask if they should do it then, and each time Alec shook his head. He needed more time, he was not ready to lose his family. No matter how many times his husband told him that their family loves them and will not leave them, he can not help the nagging feeling in the back if his head telling him that someone is going to reject him, reject them, and that feeling is what scared him.

Magnus leaned into his side and pressed his lips to his ear. “We don’t have to do this tonight if you don’t want to.”

Alec smiled, but shook his head. “I know.” He turned to look into his husbands eyes. “I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

Without answering, Alec turned back to the table and loudly cleared his throat to gain their attention. All around him everyone grew quiet, placing their drinks down and turning their gazes to the archer. 

Alec looked around him, studying each and every face around him. Clary, Izzy and his mother looked worried; Jace and Simon sat back confused; while Luke looked apprehensive. 

“So,” Alec started, nervously scratching his nails against the back of his hand. “As you guys know, there was a reason that Magnus and I invited you all to dinner tonight. It is because we have to talk to you about something important.”

He felt Magnus snake is arm underneath his and lace their fingers to keep Alec’s hand busy. He glanced at him and smiled, squeezing his hand in reassurance. “I’ve been scared to tell you all, which I know is stupid, but, I can’t help it.”

“It’s not stupid,” Magnus whispered and everyone nodded around them.

“Sweetheart, it’s not anything bad, is it?” Maryse asked hesitantly. “You’re not d-...You’re not hurt are you?” Luke put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

“No, mom, I’m okay, I promise.” He gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded.

“Now, we’ve known about this for a little while, but we’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you” Magnus explained. “We’ve decided to be as blunt as possible and just say it.”

Alec took a deep breath and squeezed Magnus’ hand even tighter. “When I was taken by Asmodeus he performed a ritual on me and he made me immortal.”

Everyone around them grew quiet, some of their eyes grew wide, and Jace looked down at his lap, his hair falling over his face, covering his expression from them. Alec bit his lip as he waited for more of a reaction. He waited for the screaming, for the rejection, but he was pleasantly surprised.

“Oh my god!” Isabelle screeched and jumped up from her chair, running around the table and jumping at her brother, wrapping him up in the tightest hug someone her size can give. “I’m so happy for you!” 

He smiled and hugged her back just as tight. “Thank you, Iz. You have no idea what that means to me.”

“I love you, big brother.” She turned to Magnus and gave him a hug just as tight. “I love you as well Magnus.”

Magnus smiled and patted her back. “I love you too, Isabelle.”

Alec looked over when he heard a tiny gasp and saw his mother covering her mouth as tears leaked from her eyes. Beside her, Luke was smiling as he rubbed her arms in an attempt to calm her down.

“Momma? Are you okay?” Alec asked hesitantly, moving so that he was next to her.

Immediately she stood and wrapped her arms around his torso. He held her as she calmed her crying and leaned back to look into his eyes.

“Are you happy? Is this something that you are okay with?” She asked him softly.

He nodded with a smile. “Yes, I am very happy momma. You don’t have to worry about that.”

She grinned and reached up to pat his cheek. “Then that’s all that matters. You have mine and Lukes support.”

Alec looked down to see Luke nodding.

“One hundred percent, Alec,” he told him, reaching out to grasp Alec’s hand.

“I know I don’t hold to much say in this family, but you both have my support as well,” Simon chimed in.

Magnus released Isabelle and cocked his head to the side. “What are you talking about Simon? You as much a part of this family as anyone else here.”

Simon shrugged and scratched his neck, looking away from them. 

Alec sighed and pulled away from his mother. “Simon, I know we weren’t the best of friends for a while, but I do consider you family. You’ve done everything to prove you care about us all. Hell, you got rid of your vampirism, your own immortality, to be with my sister. You went through all the crap to become a shadowhunter and you’re the father of my nephews and niece. Your say is as valid as anyone else’s. Don’t forget that.”

Simon smiled softly. “Thank you Alec. That means a lot to me.”

Izzy left Magnus to sit on her husbands lap, putting her arms around his neck and holding him close. 

“Jace?”

Everyone turned at Clary’s voice to see Jace standing with his fists on the table, face still hidden by his blond fringe.

“Are you okay, Jace?” Alec asked.

“No. How could you?” He whispered and tightened his fists slamming them down onto the table. “You chose Magnus over us, your family!” Jace shouted as Clary tried her hardest to pull him back down into his seat.

“I didn’t have a choice, Jace!” Alec yelled back defensively. “You seem to be forgetting that I was kidnapped.”

Jace stared at him for a long moment, eyes wavering. “Would you have chosen?”

“What?”

“If he gave you the choice, would you have chosen it? 

Alec stared his parabatai down for a long, hard, moment. “Yes.”

Jace moved back, knocking his chair over, and stomped his way towards the door, with the intent to leave. He ignore Clary and the rest of them calling his voice, begging him to calm down and sit back down. He ignored them.

“Jace!” Alec’s voiced hollered above everyone, making them all stop and turn towards him, including Jace. “You are my brother, my parabatai, and that means you are my family. Magnus is my husband, my soulmate, the father of my children, and he is as much my family as you are, if not more so. The sooner you except that the better we’ll all be. Stop being so selfish all the time. My life no longer revolves around you. I love you Jace, but I’m not going to live my life to please you or anyone else. The only person I want to please is myself and Magnus.”

Jace opened his mouth to retort, but decided against it. He turned his back once more to everyone and stormed out, slamming the door behind him as if he needed to prove his anger more than he already had.

Clary got to her feet. “I’m so happy for the two of you, truly. As long as you’re happy that’s all that matters. I’ll talk to Jace.” She kissed each of them on the cheek before following after her husband. 

Alec knew Jace was not actually that angry at him, he is just afraid of change. Of facing whatever is out there with one less member of his family. Alec understood, but it did not change the hurt he felt at the words his brother spat at him. 

He felt arms wrap around his waist from behind and a cheek pressed against his back. “Perhaps we should call it an early night, my love.”

Alec shook his head, but his mother spoke before he had a chance to. “Magnus is right, Alec. We’ll get out of your hair, give you some time alone after tonight.”

Sighing, he finally nodded and hugged everyone goodbye as they all walked towards the door. Smiling when Izzy claimed that she was going to kick Jace’s ass if he does not get his head on straight. 

The noise died down as his family made their way down the hall, farther from their apartment. The fact that their children were not there made the silence deafening, causing Alec’s ears to ring from the lack of noise.

“Alexander?” 

Alec looked at his husband, who gave him a small smile and pulled his hand towards their bathroom. He stood still as the warlock stripped them both of their clothes and pulled him under the warm spray. Alec let his tears fall, now that he could hide them with the water of the shower, but Magnus knows him better than anyone, and reached up to cradle the shadowhunters face, pressing a kiss under each stinging eye.

“I knew it would happen with one of them,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against his husbands. “I just didn’t think it would hurt this much.”

“That’s not something that you should be expecting, but I had a feeling that, if anyone had a problem, it was going to be Jace.” Magnus pressed another kiss against Alec’s cheek.

“Is it bad to say that I thought it would be him to?”

Magnus chuckled sadly and rubbed Alec’s sides. “That’s because you know your brother.”

Alec winced. “I hope he’s still my brother after this.”

Once they were clean Magnus lead them out of the shower, snapping them dry, and pulled his man to their bed. “Of course he’s still going to be your brother. I don’t think you’ll lose him. He just needs to think. Clary will help him.”

Alec nodded but otherwise did not respond. Curling up on his side so that Magnus pressed against his back, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him tight against his chest. This was not how Alec wanted to spend their night without the kids. He was hoping that once their family left they would be able to spend some time loving each other, but Alec could not find the energy right now to move, let alone even suggesting something erotic. But, he was still content, as he always was when wrapped up in his husband, his scent and heat surrounding him. Comforting him.

“It will all be alright, my love,” Magnus whispered into his ear as sleep started to claim him. “I promise.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Clary chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that want to keep up with all the kids: (which I recommend)  
> Harper is 3  
> Grant is 1

Clary leaned against the door frame leading to their living room and stared at her husband. Jace was laying flat along the length of their couch with their three year old daughter sleeping on his chest. After they left Alec and Magnus’ place they decided to pick up their kids from Maia and Bat’s. Jace wanted them close and Clary was loath to deny him.

It hurt her to see that forlorn look on his face, but she knew there was only so much she could do. There is only so much support she can show him when she knows that what he was doing was wrong. That it was hurting him and their family.

“Are you not going to talk to me?” She asked him softly, not wanting to wake Harper from her slumber just yet. 

She heard him take a deep inhale, but otherwise said nothing. 

“I see.”

She pushed away from the wood and moved to lift Harper away from her father. Jace let out a soft wine from the comfort of his child being taken away from him. 

“I’m going to put her to bed and when I come back we are talking, you better be ready because you’re not getting out of it.”

Sighing again, Jace finally turned to acknowledge her. “Is Grant asleep?”

“Yes. I fed him and he passed out. You better not go in and wake him up or I’ll smack you.”

Nodding, Jace sat up and lifted his socked feet onto the coffee table, wrapping his arms around his stomach as if he was comforting himself. 

Clary shook her head and walked to her daughters room, placing her in the new pink toddler bed they recently purchased for her. Unicorns and rainbows printed all across her sheets.

“Mommy?” Harper mumbled as her body hit the blankets.

Clary hushed her and smoothed her daughters unruly auburn hair out of her face. “It’s alright my dear, Mommy’s here.”

The three year old made a wining sound and cracked her eyes open, looking around herself. 

“Daddy?”

Clary smiled. “Daddy’s not feeling to well. In the morning you’re going to have to cheer him up. Can you do that munchkin?”

Harper smiled and nodded. “Yes! Make daddy smile.”

“But first you have to go to sleep, okay?”

Nodding again, Harper closed her eyes and buried herself deeper in her blankets. “Yes, Mommy.”

“Good girl. Goodnight.”

She kissed Harper’s forehead, and turned on her Rapunzel nightlight, before closing the door, leaving her daughter to sleep. She make a quick stop into Grant’s room, half checking to make sure Jace was not fussing over him and half to make sure the baby did not wake up on his own. Once she was sure both of their children were safe and asleep she made her way back to her husband.

Jace was sitting in the same spot that she left him, looking like he has not moved an inch in the fifteen minutes that it took her with Harper and Grant. The look on his face just as distraught as it was when they left his parabatai’s loft. 

“Alright, Jace.” She moved to him and pushed his arms out of the way to give her room to sit on his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. “Talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” he grumbled.

“Yes Jace, you were very rude to your brother and upset our whole family, but, no, you’re right, there’s nothing to talk about.” She rolled her eyes.

He glared at her. “I’m not the one in the wrong, Clary. He’s the one that’s betraying his family, not me.”

“So Magnus isn’t his family?” She challenged. He opened his mouth to answer, but she cut him off. “Do you not consider Magnus family?”

“Of course I do.” He was appalled that she even asked him that. “And I know he’s Alec’s family, and I definitely consider family.”

“They why did you say those things to them? You hurt them both.”

“Because, I- Because he- I,” the blond stuttered over his words. 

She turned his head towards her and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Why are you so angry?”

Jace took in a deep, shaky breath, and, when he started speaking, she could hear the tears before she even saw them wet his cheeks.

“What am I going to do without him, Clary?”

“What are you talking about? You haven’t lost him. He’s still here. He’s going to be here for a long time.”

“I meant when we’re all gone. When I die I know I’m going to see everyone again, but if he’s immortal that means he’s never going to die, not for a long time and that scares me. I don’t want a forever if it’s not with every part of my family, especially Alec.” He choked out Alec’s name and suddenly the flood gates opened and he began to sob. 

Clary rested her head on his shoulders and kissed his neck, trying to soothe him in anyway she can as he let his emotions take control.

“Sweetheart, you don’t even know if that’s what happens when you die.”

“But it’s what I believe!” He cried. 

“Okay,” she took his face in both her hands and turned him back to look at her. “Jace, how would you feel if you were immortal and I was not. That you would have to watch me grow old and then die. To live on without me for centuries.”

His eyebrows pinched together in confusion as he shiffled. “I would be devastated. You’re my love, and I don’t think I would survive without you.”

“And then, let’s say I finally became immortal. Like, became a vampire or something. I could stay with you forever. How would you feel then?”

“Elated,” he answered immediately. “If I was forever, I would want you to be as well.”

She nodded. “Then what makes Magnus and Alec different?”

Jace stared at her, wide eyed, not knowing how to answer. 

“They were given a miracle and, instead of celebrating with them, you tore them down, made them feel as if their happiness and love for one another didn’t matter.”

He shook his head. “I-I didn’t meant to... I didn’t want to...”

“Jace, you love Alec and I’m sure he’s thought about the same exact thing your worried about and honestly, without Magnus, his immortality wouldn’t seem like a gift, but it is. Now Magnus won’t be alone. He won’t have to watch his husband, his soulmate, age and die, and Alec won’t have to experience what’s after life without Magnus.”

Now Jace looked heartbroken. “Were they really upset with me?”

“They looked very hurt and confused after you stormed out.”

He sighed. “I should apologize, shouldn’t I?”

She brushed her fingers through his hair. “Only if you mean it. It will hurt both of you more if it’s forced.”

He nodded and hugged her close to him, needing her warmth. She was the only one who could fully comfort him anymore. His siblings and mother try, but his wife always knew exactly what to say to him.

What is he doing? Maybe they were all right and he is selfish. He knew Clary was definitely right. If the love between Alec and Magnus was anything like the love he felt for Clary than the joy they now feel at having their forever must be exceptional. 

“I should apologize,” he concluded.

She smiled and kissed him. “Good. Well, I’m going to bed. It’s been quite a day.”

He chuckled. “You can say that again.”

She stood and turned back to him before she could leave. “You coming?” 

“Yeah, I just have to grab my phone out of my coat and charge it. Then I’ll be in.”

“Okay,” she rubbed at her eyes, sleepily. “Don’t take to long.”

He watched her walk out with a fond smile on his face, not knowing what he would do without her, but also knowing he would not ever find out. He will have her for his own forever. It is not the same as Alec and Magnus’ forever, but it was his and he would not trade it for the world.

He grabbed his coat from where he tossed it on the arm of the couch and pulled out his phone. He saw all the texts from his mother and sister, and even one from Luke, but decided to ignore them for now. What stood out to him was the missed call and voicemail from Alec. 

He did not think Alec would want to talk to him after what he said to them, especially not to make the first move in a conversation, but, then again, Alec has always been the more mature one.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed play on the voicemail and lifted it to his ear.

“Hey, Jace,” Alec’s voiced hesitantly. “I know you probably don’t want to hear from me right now, but I needed to call you.” There was a long pause and Jace had to check the phone to make sure the voicemail continued. When it showed it still had time left he put it back to his ear. “I just wanted to tell that I’m not mad at you or anything. You’re allowed to be upset or angry and that’s okay. I hope you don’t hate me though because I don’t regret this. I wasn’t lying when I said I would choose this if I had a choice and I won’t apologize for that, but I needed you to know that it doesn’t change the fact that you and everyone else are just as much my family.”

Jace felt his chest tighten at Alec’s words. He could hear the sorrow in his brothers voice and knows, without a doubt, that he had hurt his brother and that tore at him.

“You’re my brother...Forever.” He heard Alec take a deep breath. “I love you, Jace.”

“I love you, too, Alec,” he answered out of reflex, forgetting that his brother was not actually right there next to him.

He laughed to himself and lowered his phone. Chuckling as he felt more tears come to his eyes. This was stupid. He was stupid and he needed to apologize as soon as possible. Looking at the time, he saw that it was after midnight. Tomorrow. He would see Alec tomorrow and they would talk it out and fix this. They had to, because they were brothers and brothers were forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Four days had past since the dinner with their family and Alec has yet been able to contact Jace. His parabatai avoiding him even at work, refusing to be alone with him in an attempt to avoid the confrontation of conversation. Alec understood, but it did not change the pain he felt in his chest every time he laid eyes on his parabatai, only to have the other mans eyes land anywhere but on him. He wanted his brother back. For them to be on the same ground with each other that they were a week ago. 

Part of him wished he never told his family of his immortality. He was not ashamed of what happened and of the choices he made, but he was afraid. With his prolonged life it meant he will have much more time spent without his current family than with them and, even though that hurt to think about, he wanted to spend all the time he could with them. Brand everything about them into his memory so that, in a hundred years, he will still see their faces in his mind as if it were yesterday. To hear their voices and to see their smiles. It was a hard thing to do with one of them avoiding your very presence.

So now here he was. Brooding. Hurt. Dejected. 

Magnus found him in that state late that afternoon. Sitting on the leather chaise in the corner of the living room, slowly reading a book on ancient Roman battle styles and sipping a cup of wild berry tea, that has long gone cold. It ached him to his very soul to see his husband in this state.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked softly, drawing the shadowhunters attention away from his book. “You’ve been so quiet these past few days. Is there nothing I could do to make you feel better, my love?”

Magnus pushed the book out of Alec’s hands and crawled so that he was straddling his lap. Wrapping his hands around the slender throat to hold his head still as he placed, slow, gentle kisses on his lips. 

“You make me feel better all the time,” Alec murmured against his lips. “Your presence is enough to sooth my heart and my soul. Just being able to see you, to hold you,” he tightened his arms around Magnus’ waists,” brings me joy everyday.” 

“Oh, my love. I would bring the moon down to the earth if you wished for it.” Magnus buried his face in the the side of Alec’s neck.

They sat there, basking in each other’s presence, for a long while after that. They could hear the boys laughing and playing in Rafael’s room, but, until one of their children sought them out when they get hungry, they refused to move. 

That was how their visitor found them. He stood in the doorway and stared at the couple curled into each other’s arms. The peaceful atmosphere around him soothing his mind that was previously filled with thorns and nails, raking across his head. Was this what contentment felt like? What it looked like? 

He wanted it. He wanted to be apart of a family once more. To be loved in the way that the two men in front of him loved each other. He has never had that, all previous feelings of love and devotion he shared with past partners were nothing but lies and deceit. He did not want that. He did not want to live in the darkness any longer. 

So, with a deep breath, he let a charming smile cover his face and he stepped more into the room. 

“My, what a lovely sight this is.”

Magnus and Alec shot up from their comfortable position and glared at where Asmodeus stood in front of them. The man was dressed in all black except for the navy blue long coat that draped over his form. The cocky smile on his face putting the pair even more on edge. 

“What do you what?” Magnus growled. 

“Now, don’t get so defensive,” the older man held his hand up in front of him in a show of peace. “I just wanted to come check up on the two of you.”

“Bullshit.”

Asmodeus glared and pointed a finger at him. “Watch your mouth, boy. That language is uncalled for.” He quickly let the smile cover his face once more. “I also wanted to ask you, once again, if I could meet my grandchildren.”

“No,” Magnus answered immediately.

Asmodeus sighed. “Magnus, what will it take to convince you that I mean no harm. I want to right my wrongs and make amends. I want to be apart of your life, to be the father I should have to you all those years ago, but I need you for that. I need your help in this world.”

Magnus growled and turned his back to his father, crossing his arms over his chest. He wanted to believe Asmodeus. The man was his father and no matter how much he tried to truly hate the man, he could not. A part of him will always crave the mans affection and love. To look at his father and see how proud of his child he was, to know that he could go to him if he needed his parent. 

In the past he knew that could not happen. His father was to corrupted, to focused on power and others pain. It was hard, and terrifying, to look away from that past. The past that injured him both physically and mentally. Could he do it? Could he put the past behind him and try to make amends. Does he trust his father enough to welcome him into their family?

He turned slightly to glance at Asmodeus. The man had his hands gripped on his cane in front of him and his eyes were glued to the floor. Magnus could see a sadness in them that he has never seen before and suddenly he knew the answer to all of his questions.

No, he did not trust his father, but he wanted to.

Looking at Alec he saw his husband already staring at him, a soft smile on his plump lips and understanding in his eyes. His shadowhunter always knew were his head was at and he knew, by that look alone, that Alec would except and support any answer Magnus was about to give Asmodeus. Behind his husband in any aspect.

He nodded to Alec, who stepped towards him and wrapped his arms around his middle, kissing his forehead, before leaning down to rest their temples together.

“Whatever you want to do, baby,” Alec whispered into his hear.

Confident in the feeling that Alec did not mind his decision, he pulled away and faced his father, who had raised his eyes when Alec first moved and was staring at them. 

“Okay.”

Asmodeus’ eyes widened. “Okay?”

Magnus nodded. “Yes.”

“Oh, Magnus, than-”

Magnus held his hand to stop his father. “I have some conditions first.”

Asmodeus nodded vigorously. “Of course. Anything.”

“I want to get to know you and for you to get to know Alexander and I. If you’re going to be around our family, our children, I need for us to fully trust you and, right now, I don’t.”

“Neither do I,” Alec agreed, placing a hand on Magnus’ hip.

“Once, or if, you gain our trust. Then you can meet Max and Rafael, but not a moment sooner. Am I clear?”

“Crystal.” Asmodeus’ smile widened. “Thank you Magnus, Alec. I will prove myself to you both. I swear it.”

“I hope so,” Alec chimed in. “I would love for the boys to have another grandparent.”

“It would be lovely.” Asmodeus’ voice sounded far off, as if he was picturing himself with the rest of the family. 

“How about dinner?” Alec suggested. “All three of us going to a restaurant together.”

“Yes!” The older man agreed enthusiastically. “Anywhere you like!” He snapped his fingers, causing both Alec and Magnus to flinch, before he spoke again. “I purchased a phone for myself and the lovely young lady who worked there was kind enough to show me how to use it. I placed my number in both of your phones so, please, tell me whenever you would like to meet.”

“Papa! Daddy!” Max called from Rafael’s room.

“Be right there, Maxie!” Alec called back. “We will plan and let you know, but if you don’t mind, we need to see to our children now.”

“Of course.” Asmodeus bowed his head “I hope to see you two very soon.” He turned to leave, surprisingly, through the front door. “Oh and Alec?”

“Yes?” 

“I hope you decide to meet me soon, for I have a gift for you and I can not wait to give it to you.”

Alec glanced at Magnus, confused. “A gift? What is it?” Should he not be giving Magnus a gift, not him?

“You’ll find out.” With that, he closed the door behind him as he left. 

“Well, if that wasn’t a creepy way to leave I don’t know what is,” Alec laughed.

Magnus did not return the laugh, instead he glanced at his husband, worried. “Was that all okay? Are you fine with seeing him and the possibility of him meeting Max and Rafe?”

Alec smile and laced their fingers, resting their foreheads together. “Right now, I would not trust him around the boys, but if you are willing to give him a chance then I am to. We’ll figure everything out together.”

Smiling, Magnus leaned up to kiss him quickly. “What would I do without you?”

“You never have to find out, baby.”

They leaned down to kiss once more when Max’s voice burst through their peaceful barrier.

“Daddy! Papa!”

“Coming Max,” Magnus answered and, with a small chuckle, pulled his husband to where the children were playing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually had this chapter finished about three weeks ago but my grandfather went into the hospital and ended up passing away on October 17 (which was a day before my birthday October 18) so I’ve been extremely busy dealing with everything with my family.  
> I ended up rewriting this chapter because I wasn’t going to have Jace apologize just yet, but I needed some type of happy, so now he is. Couldn’t handle the little extra angst I was going to put in. It’s okay, you guys will experience all the angst with some of the future stories.  
> Anywayssss, I love you guys 💜

Alec leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling of his office. Today had been one of the slowest days he had ever experienced as Inquisitor and he was bored out of his mind. He did not have to travel anywhere, no one came to him with any extra paperwork or problems and his daily workload had been finished hours ago. He was mostly still here just in case a problem did come up and also because it was only two in the afternoon and he does not usually go home until five, but today he was thinking of making and exception.

Yanking out his phone he decided to text his husband, telling him that he was going to head home in a couple minutes. He placed his phone on his desk and moved to stand when it chimed. Not expecting an answer so soon Alec looked at it to see he was getting a call.

“What’s up, baby?” Alec answered. 

“Don’t leave yet. I had to go drop off a potion at a clients house, so the boys and I can detour to come pick you up and we can all walk home together.”

Alec smiled at the thought of the boys and them just spending the afternoon walking around the city. “Have you eaten yet? Maybe we can go somewhere for a late lunch.”

“That’s sounds wonderful, Alexander. How’s Italian sound?”

A knock sounded on his door and Alec rolled his eyes. Of course someone would show up as soon as he planned to leave. Well, they would have to deal with whatever issue it was without him because he already decided that he was done for the day. It was Friday and all he wanted was to see his family. 

“Sound great, baby. I’ll see you when you get here. I love you.”

“I love you, as well, darling.”

Alec hung up and took a deep breath before calling to the intruder to enter. He expected his secretary, Molly, or one of the consul members, but was surprised when Jace came in, shutting the door behind him.

“Jace?” Alec frowned at his brother. “What’s wrong?” 

Jace smiled sheepishly and gave him a tiny wave. “Hey, Alec. Nothings wrong, I just needed to talk to you.”

Alec cocked his head to the side, truly confused. “About what?”

Sighing heavily, the blond sat in one of the cushioned lounge chairs on the opposite side of the desk. He laced his fingers together in his lap and met his parabatai’s eyes. “Alec, I-I’m sorry.”

“For what?” 

Ale knew exactly what Jace was apologizing for, but he was not about to let his parabatai get out of this easy. The words his brother so harshly spat out at him and his husband the night of their family dinner hurt him deeply. He wanted to make sure that the apology was sincere and that Jace truly did not feel the way he previously said he did.

“For how I reacted,” Jace whispered. “I wanted to come apologize the very next day, but...” he sighed and threw his hands up. “I don’t know. Pride got in the way, I guess, which makes it sound worse because there was nothing for me to be prideful about. I’m sorry, Alec. Are we cool?”

Alec took in a deep breath and leaned foreword to rest his arms on the edge of his desk. “I don’t know, Jace. What you said really hurt, and, it wasn’t just me, it hurt Magnus too which upset me even more. Then you started avoiding me. I mean, what the hell Jace?"

Jace lowered his eyes in shame. "I know, Alec. I'll do anything to get you to forgive and trust me again."

"It's not about trust Jace, that's what you don't seem to understand. It's about my brother telling me that I'm a betrayer to my family and that I'm selfish! That hurt more than you know!"

Jumping to his feet quickly, Jace leaned across the table so that he was closer to his parabatai. "I'm sorry that I said that. I don't mean it. I'm so happy for you and Magnus, but I'm also so scared. You know how I feel about the afterlife. I'm scared to be there without you for who knows how long.”

Alec stared at the blonde for a long time, watching Jace’s eyes flicker between different emotions. “That’s not all that’s upsetting you, is it?”

Sighing, Jace shook his head and sat back down. “I can’t feel you the same way anymore. Not after you were taken.”

Their parabatai bond. Alec knows that the bond between them is not as strong anymore since Asmodeus made him immortal, while the bond that was formed with Magnus is only growing stronger as the two of them accepted it. He was so excited to share this new, fascinating, experience with his husband that he did not stop to notice or worry about how Jace would feel as he was pushed to the side.

“I’m so happy for you Alec,” Jace whispered honestly. “I know the immortality was always an unspoken issue between the two of you and now you don’t have to worry about anything. Magnus won’t be alone and you won’t be leaving him. I know it’s only natural that you would want to feed that new bond between you guys, but what about me.”

Alec bit his lip as he listened to Jace bear his fears to him, his heart clenching in his chest. 

“I’m losing you and it terrifies me.”

“Jace, you’re not losing me. Our bond isn’t going to suddenly vanish one day, even with this new thing I have with Magnus.”

Jace chuckled dryly. “You called me selfish that night as well. I guess I am.”

Shaking his head, Alec got up and made his way around the desk to pull Jace up and into a bear hug. “It’s okay to be selfish sometimes,” Alec said into his hair. “I want you to be happy, Jace, just as much as I am.”

Jace pulled back to smile at his brother. “I am happy. I have a wife and children, things I never thought I want want, let alone have. I just felt like I was losing you so fast and it scared me.”

“To tell you the truth, I’m a little scared too,” Alec told him honestly, still gripping Jace’s forearms. 

“Of what?”

“Everything really. The idea of forever sounds scary, but I know Magnus will be there with me, so that definitely will make it okay, but I’m afraid of when the time comes for you all to pass on. I know I’m not going to handle it well.”

Jace smirked. “That’s because you love us, dingus.”

Alec pinched his eyebrows together and laughed. “Did you just call me a dingus?”

“Yup,” Jace chuckled.

Just then, the office door swung open and Rafael and Max came barreling in, yelling for their daddy with giant smiles on their face. Magnus came running in behind them, scolding them for all the noise the two boys were making. Suddenly the warlock stopped short at the sight of Jace standing with Alec.

“Uncle Jace!” Max screamed and launched himself into his uncles arms.

Jace grunted as he caught his nephew against his chest. The blue boy was getting bigger by the day and soon he is not going to be able to be jumping on everyone, but, until that time fully comes, Jace knows he has to be on high alert whenever he is in the same room as the young warlock, as he is always the boys favorite to climb on. He cuddled the boy close to him and placed kisses all over his face.

“No, Uncle Jace!” Max laughed and tried to turn his face away. “I’m to big for kisses!”

Jace chuckled and placed the boy on his feet so he could hug Rafael. “Max, if you’re small enough to be jumping at me, then you’re small enough for kiss attacks.”

Max huffed and crossed his arms. “I’m not small, I’m big.”

Rafael laughed at his brother and patted his head. “You’re so big Max, don’t worry.”

Jace laughed at the siblings antics and looked up to see Magnus still staring at him, a blank expression on his face. He made his way over to his brother-in-law and held out his hand. Confused, Magnus reached out and took it.

“Magnus,” Jace started. “I’m sorry about what I said the other night. I was confused and scared, but I know that’s no excuse. You’ve done nothing but help us since we met you and always tried your best with every issue. I’m sorry if I made you feel like I don’t appreciate you, because I do. I also love you as if you were my own brother. You and Alec deserve each other, you’re good for each other, and I’m glad he has you. I’m so sorry, brother. I hope you can forgive me one day.“

Magnus glanced behind the blond to see Alec leaning his hip against his desk, watching them with a huge smile on his face. It seems Jace finally man’d up and apologized to his brother and if Alec was willing to forgive Jace then who was he to hold a grudge. He knows how hot headed Jace could be and how he tends to speak before thinking, so he knows that the apology the shadowhunter is giving him is most likely genuine, especially judging by the scared look in his eyes, like he thinks Magnus is going to scream at him.

Smiling, Magnus pulled Jace into a one armed hug, since their other hand was gripping each other’s between them. “Of course I forgive you, you idiot.”

Jace let out a relived laugh. “Wow, rude.” He pulled back and glanced around at the family. “Well, I’ll let you guys go. I left Harper and Grant with Simon, so he’s probably getting overwhelmed with all the kids.”

“Did he have Nicky, River and Callum with him?”  
Alec asked and, at Jace’s nod, his eyes widened. “You left Simon alone with five kids? Wow.”

“I know. That’s why I should get back.” Jace hugged each person one more time before moving towards the door. “I’ll call you later, Alec.”

“Okay, see you later.”

Once Jace closed the door behind himself Magnus wrapped his husband in his arms and kissed his cheek. “Finally, he apologized.”

Alec hummed and nuzzled against Magnus’ temple. “Part of me was starting to get scared that he wasn’t going to.”

“He’s your brother and he loves you, of course he was going to apologize.” Magnus turned Alec’s head to press a gentle kiss against his lips.

“Eww!” Both the boys cried, sticking their tongues out at the display of affection from their parents.

Alec laughed and pulled away from Magnus to run after the boys. “Eww? What do you mean Eww?” 

Both Of them squealed as they darted around the room, narrowly escaping their fathers hands as he tried to catch them. Laughing and tripping over each other they ran from the room, Alec hot on their heels. Magnus chuckled as he followed them out, once again thanking every single god or deity that existed for his beautiful family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Malec’s “date” with Asmodeus


	14. Chapter 14

Almost a week after the reconciliation with Jace, Alec and Magnus sat at a table at Eleven Madison Park, one of the better, higher end, restaurants they could think of, as they waited for Asmodeus to arrive. They figured if the place they chose was fancy, and there were a good amount of people around them, then Asmodeus would be pleased and also not try anything funny if he was planning something. Alec still doubted that Asmodeus wanted to harm them, he believed that the man truly wanted a new beginning and to be a part of their family, but Magnus still hard his reservations about the whole thing. Four hundred years is a lot to just forget and get over instantly, but he is trying and, no matter what decision Magnus comes to at the end of tonight, Alec will support him.

“He’s late,” Magnus commenter as he took a sip of red wine.

Alec chuckled and reached over to grip his husbands hand, where it rested on the table. “By only five minutes. He’ll come.”

Magnus shrugged and downed the rest of his wine, filling the glass again with the bottle they ordered for the table on their arrival. He was sitting straight in his chair, shoulders back and very tense. Alec rubbed his hand, trying to soothe him, and lifted their joined hands to press a kiss to his knuckles. Magnus smiled and some of the tension left his body.

“My boys!” 

They turned to looked towards the door as Asmodeus finally made his way towards them, a huge smile plastered on his face. Some of the patrons around them glared at the man for calling out in such a loud voice in the middle of a restaurant, but Asmodeus ignored them all as he sat next to Alec and across from Magnus. 

Alec smiled in greeting. “Hello, how are you today?”

Asmodeus returned his smile and snapped his fingers to fill his wine glass. “I am wonderful today, young Alexander, thank you. I did get lost on the way here and had to ask for directions, but the couple who helped me were very kind.”

“That’s good. We’re happy you could make it.”

Magnus grunted and drank more of the wine. Alec gave him an unimpressed look and reached up to gently lower the glass away from his husbands mouth. Sighing, Magnus nodded and leaned forward to rest his arms on the table once the glass was pushed out of his reach.

“So father, what do you want.”

Asmodeus sighed and raised the laminated paper that sat on the table that explained their meal courses. “I told you already, Maggie. I just want to be your father again. I want to be a part of your family and to meet my grandchildren.”

Magnus stared at his father for a good long moment. Their waiter arrived and placed their first course in front of them and, even then, Magnus did not look away. Asmodeus kept the eye contact, letting his son take whatever he needed from this, while Alec started in on his food, not saying a word. He needed to let Magnus lead this. To ask the question and demand answers and to determine the final outcome.

“Why should I believe you?” Magnus finally looked away and started eating the seared scallops that were in front of him. 

“I don’t know,” Asmodeus told him with a frown. “I know my past has proved to you that I cause nothing but pain and suffering, but I honestly want to change and I need you for that. I have nothing to offer you, but my words. I know they are not enough and I’m not sure what else to do. I gave your husband immortality for you and you’ve made it quite clear that was not the right thing to do, so I need your help to show me what is right and what is wrong because I don’t know where the line is anymore, but I want to. I want to learn and be better and I want you to believe me so much. I love you, son. I truly do.”

They grew silent as the waiter came back and switched out their first course with their second course and all the while Asmodeus sat there, looking as if he was on the verge of tears. 

Magnus was just confused. His father had been a certain way for as long as Magnus had known him and he was unsure if he could change, but could he risk it? Could he risk his husband and his children because his father wanted a second chance? He wanted to. He wanted his father to actually be a father. 

“Okay,” Magnus whispered.

Asmodeus dropped his fork. “Okay?”

Alec reached under the table to squeeze Magnus knee to show him that he thought it was going to be okay. That he supported his decision.

“Alexander and I have been discussing it on more than one occasion.” Magnus informed his father with a stern look. “We are willing to give you a chance.”

“Oh, Maggie! I-”

“But!” Magnus interrupted. “One screw up and I’ll send you right back to purgatory. Do I make myself clear.” He pointed a finger at his father.

Asmodeus beamed. “Of course. Thank you, son. Alexander, thank you! I’ll prove myself, I will.”

They went through the next three course in comfortable conversation. Alec and Magnus told him about their time together, about certain things that happened in the war and funny stories about the family. The tense atmosphere was completely gone by the time their dessert was finished and Asmodeus seemed so excited and happy at their willingness to work with him. To accept him and let him have a growing place in their family. 

“Are the boys at your house?” Asmodeus asked them once the exited the New York restaurant and stood along the sidewalk.

“No, they are at the institute with their aunt and uncle, playing with their cousins.” Magnus glanced at him as he fixed Alec’s shirt collar. “We’re not ready for you to meet the boys yet.”

Shaking his head quickly, Asmodeus continued. “That’s not what I meant. I wanted to ask if we can go back to yours if they were not there. I have something I want to give Alexander.”

“Oh yeah,” Alec chimed in. “I remember you saying that before. What is it?”

“In public is not a proper place to give it to you. It would be best if we were at your home.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out if Asmodeus was gonna try anything funny, but ultimately shrugged. They could handle him if he did. He took Alec’s hand in his and motioned for his father to follow them as he moved into an alleyway and snapped his fingers, creating a portal to their apartment now that Alec made it legal for portals to be made in Alicante. It made it easier for everyone now that you did not have to walk to the institute to use the permanent portals. 

Once they were in their living room they took a moment to get drinks and let Asmodeus move around, looking at all the nicknacks and photos that were placed around the house. 

“Was this the right choice?” Magnus asked Alec as he made three cocktails for them all. 

Alec wrapped his arms around his warlocks waist from behind and leaned over his shoulder to press kisses along his neck. “I think it was. I believe he wants to change.” He nuzzled against Magnus’ shoulder. “I’m proud of you baby.”

Magnus smiled and entwined his fingers with Alec’s over his stomach and leaned his head back against the shadowhunters shoulder as Alec continued his trail of kisses on his neck. “Thank you, my love.”

Unbeknownst to the couple, Asmodeus stood along the doorway, watching the couple with a small smile on his lips. He was happy his son found someone who loves him so wholeheartedly. He knows he was not a big fan of Alexander Lightwood when he first met him, but the boy had proven himself and now he could not see his son with anyone else. He moved away from the door to sit in one of the armchairs as he waited for them to finish their little moment and join them. 

“Okay,” Magnus announced as they came back and handed his father a White Russian. He pulled Alec down onto the couch with him as they faced his father. “So what is it that you wanted to give my husband.”

Asmodeus smirk and placed his drink on the coffee table after taking a sip. “Technically it’s for both of you, but more so Alexander. Your bond will make it work for both of you.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, but smiled. “What is it?”

Waving his hand, the prince of hell summoned a rather large box on the coffee table in front of Alec, who cocked his head to the side, curiously. He stood up and examined the box for a moment before pulling the top up and gasping. 

“What the hell?” He asked with wide eyes.

“What is it?” Magnus asked, wanting to know what caused his husband to react that way.

Alec reached into the box and what he pulled out had Magnus gasping as well.

“What the hell?”

In his arms, Alec held a small cheetah cub that looked no more than a month old.

The shadowhunter turned to Asmodeus. “A cheetah?”

Asmodeus’ smile only grew. “Yes and no. She is a HellHound that I had specially bred just for you. This is her, how you say, mundane form.” He snapped his fingers and the cheetah cubs form began to shift. Her fur color shifted to a blood red color, but retained the spots, small horns poked out on the top of her head, fangs were peaking out from her upper lip, short spikes ran down her spine and, when she glanced up at Alec, he could see her eyes were black as night. “This is her normal form, but she will only switch to it when you need her to.”

“When I need her to?” Alec asked as the cubs form switched back to that of a regular looking cheetah cub. 

“Yes. When I was breeding her I infused your dna into her so that she is connected to you. no one will see her unless you want them to, she will not harm anyone unless you want her to and she will not switch into her hell form unless you want her to.”

Alec glanced at Magnus who shrugged, still staring at the cub. “Do I need to say a command?”

Asmodeus shook his head as he came around the table to pet the cub behind the ears. “No, she’s connected to you’re mental state, as well as Magnus, just not as strongly. You will barely even have to think it, she will already know. She will fight with you as one of your most loyal friends.”

“Will she harm the boys?” Magnus asked, standing up to get a better look at the creature. 

“Of course not.” Asmodeus seemed genuinely offended that Magnus would think that. “If anything, when she gets bigger, she will be as nurturing as you are to them. It will be as if they are her own cubs. She is connected to your mind.”

Alec wondered if the excitement he felt was okay and glanced at Magnus with a small smile, as if asking for permission. Magnus returned the smile and nodded. Alec let out a huff of relief and nuzzled the cub, who let out a soft purr at the attention.

“Thank you, Asmodeus,” Alec told him, sitting down to put the cub in his lap. 

“Yes,” Magnus reached out to grip his fathers shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Asmodeus felt amazing in this moment. He finally did something right. Something that his son approved of. “I wanted you all to be protected. Both of you are strong, I’m not denying that, but with her it would be extra protection.”

Alec lifted her above his head to study her. “She seems very young. Is she okay without her mother at this age?”

The greater demon turned to him. “Yes. HellHound’s only need a week with their mother before being weened. She’s on her full meat diet now.”

“Good thing I can summon food for her,” Magnus commented.

Asmodeus stayed for a little while longer, explaining everything they need to know about HellHounds so they were not surprises by anything, before finally taking his leave. Alec and Magnus promised to call him soon so that they can spend more time together and Asmodeus was looking forward to it. To getting to know his son once again and to making another step closer to meeting Max and Rafael.

“Well, that ended weirdly.” Magnus commented once his father was gone. 

He and Alec sat on the couch staring down at the HellHound, where she was sleeping on a dog bed between the two armchairs. 

“I like her,” Alec told him, voice still a little giddy over the present.

“I know you do.” Magnus smiled and carded his fingers through his husbands hair. “You have to think of a name.”

Alec hummed. “We gotta get the boys.”

“Oh my god, they are going to lose their minds.”

They laughed as they thought about how excited the boys are going to be once they see the small cheetah cub. While they were thinking about getting a pet, they never thought that it would be a HellHound. It was going to be a challenge, raising a HellHound cub, but it will be worth it in the end. They just have to get through the uncontrolled fire breathing stage and they would be okay. It was going to be a wild ride in the Lightwood-Bane household.


	15. Chapter 15

_~One Year Later~_

“Maryse, can you put this on the coffee table?” Magnus asked his mother-in-law as he held out a platter of cheeses, crackers and grapes.

“Of course,” she answered with a smile and disappeared into the living room with it.

Magnus took a deep breath once she was gone and leaned against the kitchen island. Today was a big day. It was Christmas Eve and, after over a year of speaking and meeting with his father on a regular basis, him and Alexander had deemed that Asmodeus was finally ready to meet Max and Rafael. He trusted his father enough now to know he was not going to harm the boys, but his nerves were still rattled.

Alec walked into the kitchen with two bottles of wine, intending to ask Magnus which one he thought was appropriate for the night, but paused when he saw his husband with his eyes closed. He placed the wine bottles on the counter and took the warlock into his arms.

“It will be okay, baby,” he whispered into Magnus’ hair. “Nothing bad will happen.”

Magnus smiled against his husbands shoulder. “I know. My father just puts me on edge no matter what.”

“Who knows, maybe in the future we’ll be as comfortable around him as we are with my mother. I remember a time that we didn’t think she would have any part in our lives.”

“That’s true. Part of me hopes so, but another part is still hanging on to the fact that he put me through hell and hurt you.”

Alec hummed, but did not disagree. “He still has a lot to atone for. One step at a time.”

Magnus relaxed into his shadowhunter, but did not have to much time to enjoy the comfort before he suddenly yelped as a cold, wet, tongue snaked over his fingers. They pulled away and glanced down to see Kenya looking up at them, a worried look in her eyes. They smiled down at the cheetah and scratched behind both of her ears. She probably sensed their uneasiness and wanted to make sure they were okay. 

She purred as Alec’s hand moved to under her chin, and leaned into his side, causing him to slightly stumble sideways. They laughed and Kenya looked between them again, probably wondering why they were laughing now. At a year old, the bigger than average cheetah has not grasped the concept of how big she has gotten.

Suddenly a loud chime was heard around the house and Max’s shout of, “somebody’s at the door!”

Kenya’s ears perked up at the boys voice and she turned away from the two adults and dashed into the living room.

Magnus took a deep breath, causing Alec to chuckle. “At least he rung the doorbell and didn’t just barge in, like we asked.”

Nodding, Magnus took his husbands hand and led him into the livingroom to sit on the couch behind the boys, where they were playing on the floor. While Maryse answered the door. Kenya was laying behind Max and growling lowly in the direction of the door. Alec smiled at the big cats protective instincts towards his children and leaned down to pat her head. 

“Merry Christmas!” Asmodeus’ voice boomed throughout the house.

The boys paused in their playing and turned their brands towards the noise. They new that they were going to meet their grandfather today, but both boys were feeling a bit of trepidation about the situation. It was not from fear of the old warlock, but of the fact that this was the man who took and hurt their father. They were unsure how to feel even though they new they would not be hurt as long as their parents were around. Magnus and Alec May have a limited amount of trust in Asmodeus, but that does not mean that Max and Rafe do.

“Merry Christmas,” Maryse answered with a smile, ushering the man into the house so that she can close the front door. 

Asmodeus’ eyes gleamed as he strolled in with a large smile on his face. His attention was immediately drown to the two boys on the floor, but he address the adults first.

“Magnus, my beautiful boy,” he held his arms out. 

Magnus immediately stood and moved to hug his father and whisper in his ear. “Be gentle with them, they’re a little nervous.”

“Of course.” He pulled away to nod at Alec, who nodded back with a small smile.

Asmodeus moved to sit on the couch opposite of Alec and Magnus, and next to Maryse. He figured that if he was next to their grandmother, and not standing, he would seem less threatening. He wanted these boys to like him. They were so cute and he wanted to spoil them rotten, but before he could say even a word of greeting, the young blue boy stood up and walked around the coffee table to stand between Asmodeus’ knees.

“Hi,” the young boy held out a tiny hand to him. “My name is Max.”

Smiling widely, Asmodeus gently took the boys hand in his own. “Pleasure to meet you young Max, my name is Asmodeus.”

“Okay,” Max nodded. “Did you bring me presents?”

“Maxwell,” Maryse scolded, pulling the boy towards her and into her lap. “That is very rude.”

“Sorry Grandma.” He wrapped his arms around Maryse’a shoulders and looked back at Asmodeus. “Sorry Grandpa.”

Everyone’s eyes widened at the term Max used and Asmodeus’ smile grew even bigger, if that were possible. 

“It’s okay, little one,” he reached up to ruffle the boys dark blue hair, careful of the horns poking out of his head. “Of course grandpa brought you presents.”

“What about me?” 

Asmodeus turned to Rafael, who was standing to the side, his arms wrapped around Kenya’s neck for comfort. The shaggy haired boy was a little afraid to approach the warlock, unsure if the man would welcome him due to the fact that he was a shadowhunter and not a warlock. 

“Of course Rafael,” Asmodeus told him softly. “I have a lot of gifts for you.”

Rafael’s eyes widened. “You know my name?”

Max laughed and laid across Maryse’s lap to look at his brother. “Of course he knows your name silly. He’s our grandpa.”

Rafael glared at the young warlock. “Then why did you introduce yourself?”

“Because Daddy and Papa said it’s nice to do when you first meet someone.”

“That’s right,” Alec reached out to brush Rafael’s bangs out of his eyes. “Rafe, why don’t you go over and say hello to him?” 

The boy nodded and started to take careful steps towards the man. Kenya went to follow, but Alec gripped the scruff of her neck. “No Kenya, stay over here.” The cheetah seemed angry at being kept from following the boy, but obeyed and laid down next to Alec’s feet.

Rafael made his way over to Asmodeus and stopped in front of him. He studied the warlocks face for a moment, not quite as trusting as his brother. Asmodeus reaches out and rubbed the boys arms.

“How old are you Rafael?” Asmodeus asked him.

“I just turned ten,” he whispered.

“Ten!” The warlock exclaimed with a smile. “You are growing into an amazing young man it seems.” 

Rafael smiled and lifted his chin at the praise. 

“Rafael, do you like something called video games?”

The young shadowhunter gasped and nodded quickly, his smile growing. “Yeah! I play them with my Uncle Simon all the time.”

Asmodeus snapped his fingers and a box appeared in his hands. “The nice young women at the store said kids love this so I got it for you. It is a little heavy.” 

He held the present out to Rafael, who reached up and took it before going back over to sit with Kenya to rip open the wrapping paper. Rafael squealed and jumped up and down when he pulled the PlayStation Four free of the wrapping. He turned to show his present to his parents, who ohh’d and ahh’d at the gift.

“What about me?” Max cried, raising his hand. 

Asmodeus smiled. “I got presents for everyone, Maxwell, do not fret.” 

He snapped his fingers and a mountain of presents appeared in the corner of the room and both boys cried out with excitement and dived towards the boxes.

It took them about two hours to get through all the presents and Magnus was thankful that he could snap away the garbage, otherwise they would be buried in wrapping paper. There were presents all around them for the boys and quite a bit for both him and Alexander. Asmodeus was even kind enough to bring some new books and clothes for Maryse as well. All that remained was to large boxes that Asmodeus told them not to open yet. 

“Grandpa, can we open those two now?” Max asked Asmodeus, pointing at the boxes. He was playing with some of his new toys, but the boxes kept drawing his attention.

Asmodeus turned to his son. “Can you put the boys’ gifts in their bedroom before they open them.”

Magnus glanced at Alec, who shrugged, and snapped his fingers. The room was once again spotless and the boys ran to the presents. Max standing next to the orange one and Rafe standing next to the yellow. They tuned back to the adults and waited for one of them to give them permission.

“Go ahead, guys,” Alec told them. 

That was all the two of them need before they ripped the paper off the boxes and pulled the lids off the top. They each let out a small scream and reached into the boxes, struggling to pull out what was inside. Alec, Magnus and Maryse all leaned up to try and peek at what the boys got, but their bodies were blocking them. They did not have to wait to long though because soon both boys we’re standing back from the boxes and, in their hands, Rafael held a tiny lion cub and Max held a tiny tiger cub.

“Oh no,” Magnus groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “Not more of them.”

Alec laughed and elbowed his husband. “Don’t be like that. You love Kenya.“

“Yes I do, but I thought she was going to be the only one.”

“Of course not!” Asmodeus scolded. “Kenya was for Alec and now these two I specifically bred for Maxwell and Rafael.”

“Do they have the same powers as Kenya?”

“Of course.”

“Grandma, look how cute he is!” Max ran over to Maryse, careful of the baby he held in his arms. He may be young, but he has always been good with animals.

“He is beautiful, Maxie,” Maryse smiled and gently pet the cub on the head. “You have to think of a name for him.”

Max smiled. “I already know. I’m going to name him Rajah!”

Maryse laughed. “Of course. What else could it be.”

“Can I name mine Simba?” Rafael asked his parents as he walked over to them to show off the tiny lion. 

“You can name him whatever you want, my darling,” Magnus told him. 

They watched as Rafael leaned down to show Kenya the cub. The cheetah sniffed at him before sneezing and then licked the small lion gently. They all smiled, knowing that she would help take care of the cubs, her motherly instinct always active, due to her connection with Alec.

“What do you say boys?” 

Both of them turned to Asmodeus with matching smiles. “Thank you.”

“You are very welcome, my boys,” he told them. 

“Thank you, father,” Magnus told him with a small smile. 

Asmodeus seemed to fluff out like a peacock. Lately, he seemed to be doing amazing when it comes to what pleases his son and what does not. It makes him look forward to the future. A small hope for himself. He watched his grandchildren hold their HellHound’s and show them off more to their parents and grandmother, wishing that he could be considered family. He knows he’s not and that the boys were only calling him Grandpa because they could not pronounce his name, but that was alright.

He knows it’s going to take time and he is willing to wait for it. The comfort that this family is showing towards each other is something that he has wished for for a long time and he will not mess it up again. Not like he did when he brought Magnus home with him when he was a child. He has a lot he still has to atone for, but, with everyone’s help he knows he will make it. For the first time in his life, he will finally have a real family. 

That was something to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys next week for the next fic in this series! Love you all so much! 💜  
> Make sure you subscribe to the series so you know when it’s updated😊

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has an idea of something they want to see in this series, please, feel free to ask. I can’t guarantee anything, but I’ll see if I can put it in💜
> 
>   
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
